Deals with devils
by acuriuoswriter
Summary: Hey my name's Ruby Rose and my question is do you believe in ghosts? Cause if you don't you better reconsider
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: wilting rose

 **Well this is awkward posting the same story I just uploaded look I had to delete it because I didn't figure out how to post chapter two so if you know how please let me know**

Everyone is sick in someway some mentally some physically but in a northern village secluded of remnant lives people who rarely get sick of colds however there was one child who's cold never went away the parents cold never leave her side the father named Brandon sky was a man who had to quit his job to make sure his daughter didn't die while he worked and his wife Summer Rose's job escalated to killing a few Beowulf's to elder Nevermore nests each day to make sure she can put food on the table.

One day the parent Brandon was in the library looking for herbs and medicine that would help his daughter he went for another book but what stopped him from grabbing the book was when he heard a voice human but haunting "A shame is it your rose is wilting before it even bloomed tragic…"the voice echoed

"W-who's there" Brandon whimpered "Someone who can help… if you want to make a deal."

 **And stop I made a few changes like where is he so yeah that's it for today and hopefully I'll figure out how this chapter thing works tata**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can ghosts have families?

 **Apologies for the people waiting for this chapter laptop broke so I had to get it fixed as a gift I will see if I can post 2 chapters so expect one tomorrow**

 **Now as story wise Ruby's condition will slowly kill her till she turned 15 but I will say this much it's has no cure because it's more of a curse see if you can figure it out so enough talk let's begin…**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

" _ **So what do you say Want to make a deal?"**_ The ghost whispered "W-what kind of deal?" Brandon whimpered _**"One to help your daughter she's wilting don't you want to save her…?"**_ The ghost whispered while floating around him _**"Surely you believe she needs a cure don't you agree…?"**_ The ghost placed its hand on Brandon's cheek he shivered as the pale hand felt cold. But the thought of a ghost possessing his baby girl was infuriating if he slapped the hand away that would have if it didn't pass right through "Never I'll find a cure with my wife and my friend not with some body of air!" he shouted. He felt better as he called the sprit out but the thing that made him regret it was the fact the sprit' form started to change growing larger and horns started to sprout and pointed towards him and it's eyes glowed red _**"You'd let your own child suffer from the fact that the bed she lies in will be her resting place and her parents let her die knowing they broke their promise what kind of parent does that!"**_ the ghost snarled all of Brandon's courage slipped away as he whimpered "H-how would you know a thing about family…" __the sprit started to vanish while growling _ **"More than you…"**_ and it was gone Brandon slowly walked out of the library as the he knew it was right no matter how much he wanted to doubt it their was no cure…

 **And that's it Brandon was never one to believe in a easy route which made him quite stubborn but the ghost is right Ruby will die unless one of them makes the deal what you thought there was one ghost silly me hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the sprit with golden eyes

 **Hello everyone glad you could join me for chapter 3 now then not much to talk about so uh yeah let's the chapter rolling**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

 ** _"Ghost speaking"_**

"Summer I'm sorry about your daughter but you should really slow down" A worried Ozpin spoke ever since he heard of her child's sickness he was understandably sad but when he learned of the missions she was taking he didn't know what was worse his student and friend risking her life everyday or the thought of her death "thanks for your concern but I can't do anything about it ever since Brandon quit his job to look after Ruby I have to see if I can make some cash quick before we have to live on the streets…" Summer spoke "Anyway thanks for your concern but I have to do this besides" her Eyes started to shine a bright silver "These missions are cake." That was the last thing she said before she went upon the bullhead to her newest mission a graveyard that has people old and young dead with pale skin…

Time skipping

If she wasn't a trained huntress made to deal with this she would turn and run but she needed to do this for her family that was her thought as she walked into the creepy cemetery as she walked and tried to look like a helpless damsel she looked at the tombstones each one unique and old the fact that so many people died here so quick without as so much as a scream made her wonder what if she failed what would happen if she died her so easy… "UHH get it together Rose you won't die not to some-some…" _**"I believe your looking for the word ghost…"**_ Her words fell flat as she heard the voice behind her _**"Summer Rose… pleasure to meet you…"**_ Her hand went for her weapon but something stopped her _**"I would prefer if we simply talked… after all I don't want to leave a sick child motherless that wouldn't be any good now would it"**_ How did she know about Ruby she had only saw this thing for a few seconds it was if… _**"I could read your mind that is something I could do… I can also access your neural network to shut off your brain as I did your arm…"**_ So that was it this ghost could do this all this it made Summer terrified. Her life was in the hands of this spirit if she didn't listen as she spoke "What do you want…"

 **And cliffhanger sorry so Summer met a ghost that could've killed her right there but it didn't so let's see where the next chapter takes us leave a review and criticize fairly bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a deal is made…

 **Ok I should have uploaded this sooner but I was busy so sorry anyway let's begin**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

" _ **Ghost" speaking**_

" _ **Glad we can understand each other apologies my name is Katrina al Ghoul pleasure to meet you."**_ Summer heard of the al Ghouls before "Wait as in the crime lords that were richer than the Schnees right!" She shouted. _**"Past tense yes before a lucky corpse got away swear he took some of our dust…"**_ Ok now that left Summer confused how and why did dust give them such a reputation and power. _**"You know I can still hear you right…?"**_ the ghost deadpanned. Summer's face grew a bright red "Right… Well how did dust give you that power?" The ghost smiled at the woman's curiosity _**"Well you see the dust we possessed was a special kind in short this dust kept the body young and healthy but at the cost of one's sanity which is why we kept it I mean the Schnees with that kind of dust crazy right… but you see when I was born I had the dust in my systems my soul it caused me to have an unstable aura and so this is why I'm like this ironic is it not…?"**_ Summer looked at the sprit with sorrow "Oh I'm sorry for your loss…" _**"Don't be it's not what I wanted but at least I died without pain… but a wish of mine is to have some idea of a childhood… which is where you come in I can help cure your daughter while I reside in her body by the way she will know I'm there what she thinks is up to her…"**_ Summer gave it some thought on one hand her daughter will be able to live her life outside the house but on the other if Ruby panics who knows what will happen next. "Brandon's going to be pissed but fine I accept just please keep her safe." _**"Don't worry I'll keep her well… and please call me Katty "**_

 **And that's the end of the chapter as a make up here's a little tease**

" **Summer's going to kill me"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 going away from home

 **Hey everyone welcome to chapter 5 this time I will do both Brandon and Summer's perspective so I hope you enjoy (warning does contain some sadness)**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

" ** _Ghost" speaking_**

Brandon Sky Pov

"Summer's going to kill me…" whimpered a certain husband as he rubbed his daughter's head "Why is mama going to hurt you." Ruby asked her head tilting slightly. Brandon sighed as he told her "Ruby I may have found a cure for you… but it isn't the best option but you deserve to move to be you didn't deserve this…" Brandon started to feel his tears fall as he held his sick daughter. "Papa no tears I'm happy enough that you love me." Ruby may be five but she is a smart one at that to graduate second grade. "I know but there's only so much for to do and I want you to see the outside explore make friends live like a normal child, and that's why I'm going I'll be back Ruby" Brandon said as he closed her door.

Summer Rose Pov

" _ **Who's Brandon…? And why does he want you dead...?"**_ Was the thing the ghost asked the hunter In front of her, "Oh that's my husband and a stubborn one at that." Summer said but mumbled the last bit. _ **"Doesn't believe in the easy way right…"**_ it was more of a comment than a question. "How did you…oh you read minds right. " Summer just remembered but shock it off. "Anyway thank you for-" Katty interrupted Summer. _**"Don't thank me yet I've yet to meet Ruby…"**_ "Either way I can't help but be happy, anyway let's go before people think I died." _ **"That is true… before you ask I can just hide in you backpack…"**_ The thought of hiding her spiritual ally did cross her mind and her pack could hide her well. But the thought of _**"Explaining how your still alive to Ozpin…"**_ "Yep ok can you stop reading my mind it feels weird." _ **"Party pooper…**_ Katty pouted as she entered her bag and they both exit the suicide graveyard.

 **And cut this chapter comes to a close I will say this more 2 Pov chapters will come and this will mark the end of the prologue and the start of Ruby's journey**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 coming back home

 **Everyone I will say this story's next chapter will contain a tragedy that's why I will end this chapter with a cliffhanger so with that out of the way let's begin**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

 _ **Ghost speaking**_

Summer Rose Pov

"So you mean to tell me that it was an actual ghost that was haunting the gravesite. And you managed to make a deal with this ghost?" Ozpin asked Summer not only did she come back alive but she also told her that the ghost promised to help her sick daughter "Look I know this seems stupid but you know with my eyes I can tell if someone's lying alive or not." Summer mumbled "And besides you know me this is my last chance at a family if Ruby dies then…" the hunter garbed in white stopped herself remembering her past "Summer I was going to say that be careful I know what it's like to make risks so just be sure to be careful." Ozpin sympathized knowing that he also was in a similar situation. "Thanks Ozzie glad you get it anyway I've got to get home see you later." "Fare well Summer tell Brandon I said hello." Ozpin watched Summer run to the bullhead with her head held high. "I will!" When the bullhead took off Summer had thoughts of how her husband and daughter were doing _**"So we going to explain how your past was like…"**_ Summer completely forgot about Katty she sighed as she explained, "well you see it started as…"

Brandon Sky Pov

As he entered the section he met the ghost his thoughts wandered what if the ghost didn't want to accept his deal what if… _**"What the hell are you thinking about…"**_ a familiar growlentered his ears "O-oh your still here." Brandon mentally slapped himself for sounding like a 5 year old _**"GRR WELL CONSIDERING I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR A HUNDRED YEARS THE THOUGHT OF LEAVING NEVER ONCE!"**_ the ghost roared at him causing him to land on his rear "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't think uh- " _**"UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE HORRIBLY YOU'LL TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!"**_ Brandon barley whimpered out. "W-well I thought about it and is the deal still available." The ghost almost looked shocked _**"Grr at least you thought about it anyway I meant what I said I can help your daughter I just need to see her…"**_

 **And end of chapter 6 will say this the next chapter will be a bit more tragic… hope your heart is ready**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 a zombie lost from it's grave

 **The end of act one is now here so please rate fairly and review don't have much to say so let's begin…**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

" _ **Ghost" speaking**_

Dark… Cold… where am I. I try to move my head but my body hurts so much but I managed to see snow around and my Mama's white cloak around me and I begin to remember what happened then the first second of a slight memory I instantly regret it as my eyes fill with tears again…

1 hour ago~

Grimm something demonic something soulless the monster that is growling at me I want to scream and flee but my body wouldn't move " **GRRRR"** I closed my eyes and waited for the wolf's mouth to rip me to shreds but it didn't come "shh it alright little rose your safe now." I lift my head to see Mama's bloodshot eyes and bleeding forehead. "Mama where's Papa I'm scared…" I barely squeaked out. "I'm sorry to say this… but Papa's dead he's not coming back and I might be dead soon I may die too…" "M-mama does that mean…" "I'm sorry Ruby but I won't be able to see you grow up… now run." "M-mama…" **"RAAAAAAAAH"**

The howls of the Grimm fill the forest. "RUBY NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO STAY WITH YOU BUT IF YOU LIVE NOW I'LL NOW THAT I DID MY JOB AS A MOTHER AND AS A HUNTRESS NOW RUN!" Mama shouted and I decided to run as the Grimm swarmed her and I take one last look I see one last bright shine of silver light and I run away as fast as my tiny legs can take me. "KATTY, SHADE PLEASE KEEP HER SAFE!" I heard her shout one last time.

Present time~

As I remembered that bright flash of light my heart shattered but Mama was right she took care of me and she gave her life for mine… I promise Mama I'll stay alive for as long as I can so please just wait… Why does it still feel like I'm missing something…? As much as it hurts I look back a bit further and screams started to fill my head…

5 hours ago~

" _ **Ruuby Ruuuby Ruuuuby wake up…"**_ a voice calls out to me not human but it speaks like one. _**"WAKE THE HELL UP CHILD!"**_ A not so nice demonic voice roared in my ear causing me to wake up but as I looked down I see nothing but an empty space my mouth separates to scream _**"IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCREAM I WILL MAKE YOU A MUTE!"**_ My mouth closed as the scream died down, as I didn't want to chance it. " **Shade theirs no need to scare the** _ **poor child after all we are helping…"**_ the nicer voice cooed, "w-who's there and w-where am." I asked. The moment words left my mouth two sprits formed in front of me. _**"My name if Katrina pleased to meet you but you can call me Katty…"**_ The nice voice belonged to the sprit with a hat that made her look like a witch. _ **"Names Shade I'll be living with you, well your body to be specific…"**_ The voice belonged to a spirit that resembled a demon. _**"Well you certainly are a smart child for someone so young…"**_ Katty cooed as I felt my cheeks burn up at the complement. _**"Can you not try to seduce the 5 YEAR old child…"**_ Shade growled her point at 5 year old. "W-well can you explailn how and why your in my head?" I asked _**"Well as for how we're ghosts so figure it out…"**_ Shade snareled. _**"You really need to get that stick out of your butt… But as for why your parents made a deal with us to cure your sickness…"**_ Katty cooed again. _ **"I'm not fucking you Katty and I refuse to have anything arousing with you…"**_ Shade looked like she was ready to punch Katty if that could work since their both ghosts. _ **"Well your no fun at all… aaanyway it been fun chatting with you Ruru but your going to have to sleep… Love you…~"**_ I was about to ask what she meant but I felt my eyes felt heavy. _ **"Sorry kid…"**_ The next thing I know I felt myself ease into a deep sleep.

Present time~

That would explain how my mind feels blank but I'm going to take a guess and say that the grimm destroyed my home… _**"Ruby…"**_ Katty attempted to comfort me but I just needed some peace of mind. __ **"** Katty please just leave me alone if your gonna tell me where are we going to go I don't know we can just roam…" Yes roam to be alone seems nice I placed my mother's cloak around me may not fit me but it'll help against the cold at least I'll have her with me…

 **Oww my fingers this took a while also if your considering Ruby was home schooled if I didn't mention it beforethat's why she's so smart. End ao act 1 now if you'll exuse me I'm gonna have to plan for how the hell she fights and acts and looks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Act 2 chapter 1

Halloween special

 **Now this was a one shot special but the placement was too perfect so happy birthday Ruby Rose let the meeting of Ruby and Yang begin**

 **By the way age count is Ruby is 12 and Yang is 14**

Ghost Story

7 Years later~ Yang pov

Today is Halloween one of my favorite holoday I mean who dosen't love free candy! Maybe one of those weird people with the dark makeup but whatever. Other than free candy I just love playing one of my classic haloween pranks and telling one of my scary stories. This night I will tel the tale of the cursed girl something I got from reading a book about some guy with two souls buuuut I gave this girl three hah! And people say I'm not original. So I plan to gather the guys if their man enough to try and not wet themselves .

Third person 2 hours later~

We find ourselves around a campfire two boys off to a dark part of the woods and a certain blonde brusier clutching at her sides while the other girl with fox ears looks at her friends in worry "Yang are you sure it's a good idea to send them to your parents abandoned home? You did tell me that's where you almost died." The fox faunus asked. The blonde was able to stop laughing as she took a few deep breaths "Yeah Vicky I'm completely sure. Man I'm just surprised you didn't want to do this earlier." The fox faunus now known as Vicky groaned " I may be a fox but that doesen't mean I am or want to be sly." The blone booed at her before saying "Oh don't get your ears all tangled they'll be fine."

30 minutes later~

The two boys that went in the dark forest came out screaming and Yang hardly helded a laugh as she grabbed them by the back of their shirts. "Ok you two your out of the spooky woods." The blonde snickered. Vicky walked up to the frantic boys and gave them a firm slap across their face. "Ok you two calm down breath easy." The fox faunus cooed. As the soon as her voice hit their ears they calmed down. "Alright Jake Mark all calm now?" The frantic boys known as Mark and Jake indeed calmed down. "So you two done running in place now." Yang teased. "Yang you were right about the ghost in that house!" Mark shouted "Yeah it had black hair and glowing eyes!" Jake added. As soon as they said that Yang stopped snickering. "Wait what…" Yang whispered. "The ghost you know in the story." Mark said. Yang dropped the two and started to walk towards the forest. "Wait Yang what are you doing!" Vicky shouted at the blonde's disappearing form. "I need to check something don't wait up I'll meet you at home!" The blonde shouted back.

2 hours later~ Yang pov

who'd think that I would be back here this soon not me I could feel my heart racing and my body screamed at me to run back out but if their was someone here… still here I just had to check. As I walked upon the front porch I opened the door and saw nothing but a destroyed living room to be honest what should I expect so I checked other rooms and closets my eyes saw nothing except one last bedroom but the door was slightly creaked my heart was pounding out of my chest and my vision blurred as I readied my gauntlets I opened the door as it made a slight creek and the boys were right their was someone hear maybe my story was too real their body unmoving as I cocked a fist back I reached for the chair I steeled my resolve one more time as I turned the chair and face a small girl her hair was black but with red tips at the end. Who was she? What was she doing here? I looked down at her hands and I saw a wore out piece of paper and it wrote "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!" So many questions filled my head but I did know one thing whoever she is I'm not getting any answers if shes dead so I picked her up like one of those guys at a wedding. And carried her home. Ruby… just who are you…

 **and cut that's how Ruby and Yang met please tell me what did you think and please leave a review it'll really help inspire me to do this more. This is acuriuoswriter sighing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

Act 2 chapter 2 Questions

 **Ok while I was thinking about the intro to Ozpin and Ruby I remembered my last chapter so I will say this may be a short chapter but with some feeling also if your wondering how Raven is involved let the chapter tell you. So with that out of the way let's begin**

Narrator speaking

"Person"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Ruby's Dream world~

" _ **Come on Shady you need to loosen up maybe a nice back massage to help you relax~" "And by back massage you mean boob groping me then no thanks."**_ Shade and Katty went back and forth about Katty wanting to have sex with Shade for about the hundredth time and Shade rejecting Katty for the hundredth time. "Shade at this point a little ghost on ghost action would help you relax." I giggled at their antic as I also covered my ears as… _**"I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH KATTY BESIDES WE ARE GHOSTS HOW WILL THAT WORK!"**_ I covered my ears as Shade screamed as my mind echoed. _ **"Well you could suck on my tail for starters~"**_ Katty wiggled her tail in Shade's face to prove her point. My giggles turns into a full blown laughter as Katty chuckled with me and Shade growls at both of us. _**"YOU TWO FIND THIS FUNNY WHAT'S FUNNY ABOUT ME BEING ANGRY!"**_ I was to busy wiping the tears from my eyes to answer but someone answered for me "Well if you didn't get so reiled up it wouldn't be hilarious." Everyone froze as we tried to find the source to find a small red eyed raven staring at us. "D-did that bird just t-talk birds shouldn't t-talk." "While that is true who said I'm a regular raven?" The bird said as a puff of pitch black feathers clouded our vision when they were gone a woman with black hair and blood red stared at us I don't know why but she feels familer. _**"And just who might you be exactly and how did you get here?"**_ Katty questioned "As for who I am Raven Branwen. And as for how I got here doesn't matter." The person know as Raven… Raven… Raven the name now really seems familer. " Now I know your confused Ruby but I do know who you are I've been watching you when your father left the house." Papa… the reason I feel empty right now. _**"You better give me one good reason why I should burn you where you stand…"**_ Shade snarled out. "Because I'm here to take you out of this… dream world." She looked around her. _**"And how are you going to do that… "**_ Katty questioned. As she asked the black hair woman drew a blade that seemed a bit taller than me ok that's scary. " H-hey now their n-no need to- " my words fell short as she slammed her blade into the space and everything started to shatter as I fell…

Xiao Long residence~

"Yang just cause she was in there dosen't mean anything." A drunken slur belonged to a certin hunter with a large sword. "I know but I mean look at her she pale and she looks younger than me. I was just worried…" The blonde muttered her concern for the black and red haired girl never died down. " I know Yang but we don't know if she'll still be healthy with what's going on and even if she does wake up your just gonna question." her father said accusingly the girl Yang brought home reminded him of his old friend and team leader. "Don't act like your not curious about her!" Yang Shouted. "curious about who…?" A small voice asked. Three heads turn to see the black and red haired girl stare at the three with bright silver eyes. Sliver eyes that belonged to their friend and leader. As Qrow and Taiyang stood their in shock Yang ran to the girl and checked her small body for injuries when she found she sighed in relief. "We were just talking about you, are you ok, do you need any food?" the blonde asked. "Food…? Where am I…? Who are you…?" The girl asked. "Oh you must have been asleep for a bit. My name's Yang xiao long. As for where you are your in my house in Patch. And for food do you want something to eat?" Yang said. "Yes please… and Ruby…" The girl said. "What?" Yang asked. "My name is Ruby… And I do want something to eat…" The girl known as Ruby said. "Sweet! I make you something! DAD UNCLE QROW LET'S GET COOKING!" The blonde's shout snapped Qrow and Taiyang from their trance. "R-right." Her father stuttered. As they went to the kitchen Ruby started to go in a trance what her thoughts unknown to the others but her.

 **Eyy I think I'm getting used to this anyways I will say this much Raven is something else a bad bird mom yes a heartless bird mom NO if you say otherwise the door is behind you next chapter we will explore a bit more into the past so please endure it a bit longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Act 2 chapter 3

Thanksgiving special

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone this chapter will contain a turkey dinner that is why I made this chapter hope you enjoy! And this takes place after Yang meets Ruby she just refused to say much.**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

 _ **Ghost speaking**_

Turkey Dinner?

"So while Dad and Uncle Qrow get dinner ready I've seen you been looking at the decorations Ruby." The blonde said to the younger ever since she's met Ruby it's been like trying to talk to a brickwall but like she was one to give up. "What for…? Ruby asked she never did celebrate anything except her birthday. "Wait you never heard of do you know any holidays?!" Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No…" Ruby squeaked. Yang wanted to go deaf how long was this girl living out in the wilderness. "Well I'm going to fix all of that! DAD QROW HURRY UP I'M GETTING HUNGRY!" the blonde shouted. "DON'T WORRY YANG WE'LL GET YOUR FOOD SOON!" Her father shouted back.

An hour later~

The food smelled great to everyone more so to Ruby."This smells great you two have out done your selves again." The blonde prasied her Uncle and father. "Why thank you sweetie." "Daad not infront of our guest." She groaned. "So Ruby this your first thanksgiving dinner? I'm curious why?" Qrow asked. "Qrow shut up!" Taiyang punched the drunk in the arm. _**"No you people deserve to know after your hospitality**_ ~" Everyone's head turned to Ruby and noticed two things different one her silver eyes filled with curiosity turned into a mischievous gold. And her voice changed from an innocent squeak to a coo tiped in honey. _ **"If your wondering I'm not Ruby my name is Katty and I'm an alternate personality in Ruby's head."**_ The black and red haied now known as Katty cooed. _ **"Don't worry about Ruby she's fine. I'll answer any questions you have that Ruby's fine with answering~"**_ Katty mentioned. _**"Oh and before I forget their's another one like me she's named Shade and she's a big grump~" "Fuck off Katty…"**_ Shade growled in Ruby's head.

 **And Cut sorry about cutting this chapter short but my laptop about to die Sorry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Act 2 Chapter 4 Ghosts and Zombies

 **Welp I made a promise and I plan to keep it this is going to be the day Ruby and Ozpin meet I hope you enjoy!**

Dust till dawn Ruby pov

" _ **Wow Ruru I can see why you enjoy the weapon magazines those girls have great body structure~"**_ Katty cooed in my head as I read the daily weapon but I could see what she meant they did have a good figure and… _ **"Katty please stop corrupting Ruby I don't need to deal with another succubus in this already twisted mind of ours…"**_ Shade mumbled she's been getting less angry but I can't complain less headaches for me. _ **"Hey what's wrong with being a succubus or is it cause your jealous we get more fun~" "One last time I checked the fun you have ends up with a person dead you BANG them to death."**_ Shade said she not wrong I have read that succubus do end up killing their "mates" by having sex for quite a long time. _ **"Also their's a scumbag behind you**_ …" As I turned my head I did see a man with red sunglasses point at my headphones when I took them I asked what he wanted. "Hand over your valuables now!" _**Yep scumbag**_ , we all thought equally. "Ahhh got it." I said before I gave a strong kck to his chest that sent him flying… "Shade was that you?" "Yes." She confirmed welp let's hope his aura helps with his fractured bones.

Police station 3rd pov

"I hope you know that you put yourself and others in grave danger young lady!" the blonde women scolded at Ruby. When she didn't get a reaction at the silver eyed girl she spoke. "If were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby's eyes turned to gold. "And a slap on the wrist!" The meant to strike the table to spook her but when she leaned forward to earn the strike and give off a moan the blonde witch was certainly shocked. _**"Mmm~ Now that fe**_ **els great** _ **please punish this bad girl more~"**_ The now gold eyed girl cooed. "W-why you…" she raised her riding crop to strike her. "Now now Glynda that's only going to make things worse." If Ozpin didn't enter the room. "B-but s-sir!" _**"Yes Glyndy how about you let the adults talk~"**_ And with that comment the blonde left with a grumble. _**"Now then Ozpin what does someone like you have to do with something like me…?"**_ "I believe we both know what I want to ask you." Ruby's eyes started to bleed red _ **"You know that whole I know everything act is really getting old so I'm assuming you're here cause you want Ruby in beacon Right?"**_ "This is true I knew that you would want to be a hunter like your mother right Ruby." Crimson eyes turned to silver again but Ruby didn't answer. "Do you want to enroll in my academy?" "More than anything…" ruby mumbled "Well then welcome to Beacon." He went to shake her hand but the hand soon went for his jacket as Ozpin found himself staring at crimson eyes again. But did not falter _**"If you use us I promise you this I will END YOU!"**_ Shade groweled. "I know…"

 **and cut that's a wrap I' m actually not sure how I did this so please critazize me I need to know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Act 2 chapter 5

Welcome to Beacon

 **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN RWBY RWBY IS OWN BY MONTY OUM**

 **AND ROOSTER TEETH**

 **Alright I read my last chapter and I am ashamed of myself but I was kinda getting anxious of how my story is developing so if anything I will try my best to keep this story online but I'm not sure anyway let's begin…**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

" _ **Ghost" speaking**_

Bullhead third person~ warning slight nfsw~

"Oh I can't believe my little Ruby's coming to Beacon with me this is the BEST DAY EVER!" A long maned blonde squeezed the small reaper. But as she was hugging Ruby she noted that she was hugging air now _**"Yang as much I love nuzzling your bust now is not the time."**_ Katty said. "Sorry Katty I'm just excited that one of my best friends is coming with me." Best friends and one of her crushes. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand brush past her sweet spot and grope one of her ample breast. "H-hey you said nows not the time." She whimpered as she felt her cheeks burn up. _**"I did but we are invisible right now so~"**_ "Hello and welcome to Beacon." Yang felt Ruby take the drivers seat and her hands left her body "S-so uhh who's that?" Yang asked through labored breaths. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh." "You are a privileged who have received the honor of being selected prestigious academy our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." "U-uh sorry about that Yang Katty just…" Ruby mumbled. "It's alright Ruby I was kinda asking for it when I hugged you." Katty was known of making an appearance when any female with good features got close but Yang was the one to get groped and teased the most. The two continued to chat till the bullhead landed. "WOW this place is huge" the Reaper marveled the academy in it's glory. "This place sure is amazing right Yang!" "Yang?" Ruby turned to see Yang with her friends. "SORRY RUBES BUT MY FRIENDS ARE HERE BYEE! " Yang shouted to her as she dashed away causing Ruby to spin out "Yang where you go!? Where am I suppose to go!? Are their dorms!? Do we have dorms!? Uh I don't know what I'm doing…" _**"Ugh remind me to punch Yang in the tits when we see her…"**_ Shade grumbled out whenever Ruby head was dizzy she felt it most. _ **"Not her head pillows!"**_ Katty whined. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" A shrill scream ripped through their ears. When Ruby looked at the source she found a girl with that look like she was made of ice and snow. Her light blue eyes marked by a light scar from a blade. "DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" "Well since your screaming I guess… Pretty bad…?" Ruby guessed but that only seemed to have made her more angry. "PRETTY BAD?! PRETTY- DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!" " Yeah it's-" "DUST PURIFIED FROM THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY MINES!" "Yeah I fi-" Ruby tried to speak but the white haired girl cut her off and it was starting to get annoying "-CE FIRE ENERGY IS ANY OF THIS GETTING THIS GETTING-" _**"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID DUST!"**_ Shade roared out scaring the white haired girl. "S-stupid d-don't you know w-who I am…" she whispered as Shade grew closer _ **. "You're the girl I'm going to use as a new stress toy in a minute a shame someone so pretty is gonna end up bloody and beaten…"**_ Shade growled while picking up the girl off the floor wearing a sadistic smile. "I'm pretty sure you'd be arrested if you pummeled the Schnee heiress." A bored voice called out _ **.**_ They turn their heads to find a black haired girl with a black bow on her head. _**"And why would you care…?"**_ Shade growled out. "Just trying to avoid any problems. _ **" "Well if that's how you want to play it take her!"**_ She said as she threw the Schnee at the smart mouthed girl. They both land with a thud. _**"HEHE I really hope we're on different teams I really plan on using the two of you…"**_ Shade giggled before vanishing leaving the girls frightened. When Shade entered the auditorium she found Yang standing near an empty space. "Hey Rubes I saved you a spot!" she waved at her. As Shade walked over to the blonde Yang noticed that her eyes were red and she was praying that she wasn't mad at her. "Uuh h-hey Shade how are you?" _**"Before or after I chucked someone…? Oh and before I forget…"**_ Shade gave Yang a firm punch to her bust causing her to blush and yelp out of pain and something else… Yang could only hope that the rest of the day would be better.

 **And cut this is an edited version of my chapter with some spelling fixes and all that and just a heads up while Katrina likes to flirt and have sex with hot girls Shade takes a more violent approach by beating the crap out of them till they beg for her to stop twisted I know but blame Katty for making her see the beauty in females even if their unconscious thank Yang for that~ Anyway the next chapter will include Jaune and Pyrrha**


	13. Chapter 13

Act 2 Chapter 6 part one

Proper introductions

 **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN RWBY RWBY IS OWN BY MONTY OUM**

 **AND ROOSTER TEETH**

 **Chapter six up now this chapter will go from the introducing Blake Weiss Pyrrha and Jaune to the point of RWBY and JNPR vs Deathstaker and Nevermore this is going to hurt my hands**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

" ** _Ghost" speaking_**

Ruby pov dreamscape~

 ** _"You know Shade if I didn't know any better I can say that I've already corrupted you~" "Oh how the hell would you know Katty."_** Shade said "Shade you called Weiss pretty and said it was a shame to see that beauty go if that doesn't mean you wanted to bang her then what does it mean?" I mentioned again. **_"Oh shut up Ruby."_** Shade grumbled. "Well it seems you three are having fun." We turn our heads to meet a certain black haired samurai **_"Raven it such a delight to see you again~" "It's nice to see someone who isn't here to flirt with me."_** The spirits greeted her. "I don't know Shade if you want to use a teenager as a punching bag then what does that make me you personal torture toy?" Raven snarked at Shade. **_"I just had too open my mouth huh…"_** Shade grumbled as we laughed at the remark. **_"Fuck ALL of you…"_** Shade cursed out. "So Raven what brings you here?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up. Life treating you well… no offense." **_"None taken." "Fuck off."_** The spirts said. "So how's Yang doing?" Raven asked in concern. "She's alright but you know you can just ask her yourself…" "I wish it was that simple but I can't I'm a bandit leader how am I suppose to explain it to her…" "You know if that was true who knows where I would've ended up." **_"She's right Raven but Ruby if she leaves then who knows who would have ended up as leader."_** Katty said with actual wisdom she rarely used. "I'm just worried for her and I don't have the time to stay with her or for you for that matter I need to go ok Ruby." Raven said as she pulled her sword out and impaled the dreamscape "See you next time Raven." "Till next time little rose…" she faded away and I got back in the real world.

third pov~

"-ZARD TO MY HEALTH!" "WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR SHOUTING AT HER!" A shout ripped through Ruby's ears and instantly felt Shade take over. **_"YANG IF YOU SHOUT AGAIN I'M THROWING YOU OUT A WINDOW!"_** " why me…" Yang whimpered out. "HAH!" **"YOU TOO PUNCHING BAG!"** "I'm sorry ma'am…" the white haired girl squeaked out. "And here I think we were introducing ourselves properly…" the black haired teen said **_"Oh you're here too. Mind explaining why you idoits are shouting before I get any more upset."_** "Well you see Shade I-" Yang was cut off by the white haired girl "Wait you said her name was Ruby what's with the name change?" ** _"Princess I'm really three seconds away from choking you out so please SHUT UP…"_** Shade growled her eyes glowing a blood red. "I'm sorry…" "Actually it's heiress. If were going to introducing ourselves I'll go first my name's Blake Belladonna." The brunette now known as Blake said. "Y-yes and I'm Weiss Schnee heir to the-" **_"Got the name don't care if your famous or rich or not. As for me my name's Shade."_** Shade introduced her self. "Again Yang told us your name as Ruby why the sudden name change." I took over my body to speak. "That maybe because I have two voices in my head that can take over my body at any time." Ruby said as if it was as normal as walking shocking Blake and Weiss. "Y-your lying you have to be lying!" Ruby was going to say something but Katty took over as soon as she opened my mouth **_"I wish I could say I was lying but that's considering my voice changes from cheery to angry to honey coated tell me am I lying~"_** Ruby could feel Katty's golden eyes sizing them up. "Ok Katty enough girl gazing I think we can all agree that we shoul get some sleep." Yang suggested in hope she wouldn't have to worry about Katty going after them in their sleep. **_"That would be nice we are going to fight for a bit."_** "We are?!" Yang and Weiss shouted. But before they could say anything else Blake blew out the candle and the lights went out.

Blake pov~

When I blew out the candle it seemed to have been the only light source thanks to my faunus blood I watched Yang and Schnee stumbled around to find their sleep spots. Except Ruby or Shade or whatever was staring at me. "Uh…" " ** _So cat puma or panther faunus?"_** My eyes went wide as she whispered the question. "H-how did…" I was cut off when she grabbed me and a moment later and we were outside. "W-wha h-how…" **_"Considering your reaction I can assume that you are a faunus question is what kind of kitty are you~"_** "R-regular c-cat how did you know?" I kicked myself for stammering. **_"Simple you remind me of a black cat~ Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I can understand why your hiding but word of advice if you run I will find you I already got familer with your aura so don't try to run or else…"_ **she threatened me. I was going to call a bluff but considering how dangerously her eyes were glowing I don't think I can say anything more cause of what she's going to do to me. **_"If your not going to object anymore let's go back inside."_** I was going to ask how till she grabbed me again and ran towards the wall as I braced myself but I didn't feel the impact till I heard her say **_"And just to make sure you fall asleep a bit easier."_** She grabbed my head and crashed it against the wall as my nose burned she whispered ** _"If you mention this to anyone everyone will know about what's under the bow…"_** And she crashed it against the wall again as I felt my world turn black.

 ** _AND CUT for those wondering what the hell Katty just did to Blake she is always this brutal and ruthless she is a child of a gang boss but I wrote this on the accord of the fact that she can't be a pretty voice so let's find out in part two…_**


	14. Chapter 14

Act 2 Christmas special

A dragon's gift

 **Christmas is here or when this chapter uploads it will be anyway these holiday chapters will most likely memories but as time goes on they will turn to tiny snippets not much to say except Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Anyway onto the story!**

Third pov~

It was Christmas eve at the Xiao Long residence and all was well all were happy except for one red reaper one who's eyes drifted towards the snowy outside remembering her home and how her parents used to bring in snow and the things they would cook for her. Her parents who put themselves in their graves for her those memories still burned her till this day. **_"Ruby come on you can't stay in here forever you have to get out and play I mean look."_** Katty turned her head to find Yang playing with her friends laughing all the while. **_"Katty's right Ruby you've been nothing but quiet for Yang and her friends who've helped you with things we would make worse so please just try…"_** Shade pleaded worried for the red reaper. "I know you two are worried but how can I not think about mama and papa…" "I got an idea you don't forget them." A drunken voice said. "Oh hey Qrow what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. " Just here to talk to you kid." "What's there to talk about… " Ruby said. "For one your acting like your going to forget them like a blink of an eye." "But I-" "Now before you say "but I'm never going forget them." I'm not saying to forget them I'm saying to use them as motivation and tell me do you really think they what you to act all quiet and secretive?" Qrow questioned. "I-" "Now before Shade comes in and shouts at me you need to take my words to consider." Qrow said before leaving her room. **_"As mad as you two want to be mad you know that he's right."_** "Mama papa…" Ruby whispered.

2 Hours later~

Yang sent her friends off with good wills and good gifts for them to open the blonde was about to head home till she saw Ruby head her way "Oh hey Ruby if your-" Yang was cut off when Ruby grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along. "Shut up and just follow me." Ruby commanded which scared Yang into not saying anything.

After what felt like an hour walk the two stopped at a cliff which worried Yang "Why…?" the blonde tilted her head slightly at the question. "Why what?" "Why are you so willing to waste your time for me… all I've done is push you away and yet you still come why…?" the reaper asked. This surprised Yang but she already knew her answer and she's willing to say it again. "Because you don't deserve to be lonely." "…" "Ruby the first time I've met you all I saw was a quiet girl who didn't want anything to do with anyone. But as time went I saw someone scared of forgetting your afraid of forgetting someone close aren't you." "Mama papa…" the reaper whispered. "Ruby believe me when I say this the only way we're ever going to forget our parents is if we bury them in a deep dark corner of our head and I know that you want to remember everything about your parents. But if you just lock yourself in those memories they'll hurt even more and I should know. Ruby you're a sweet person I can tell by just looking but if your going to worry about forgetting them then you're only hurting yourself." Ruby was dumb struck Yang of all people had just put the talk she had with Qrow into light and made her see and all she could feel is her heart lifting and a weight being released from her shoulders. "Heh I see…" "Ruby your not going to-" Yang was cut off by a soft pair of lips onto hers. When she was able to realize what's happing she finds Ruby on her tip toes smooching her and all she could think now was to embrace it and think "BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER!"


	15. Chapter 15

Act 2 Chapter 6 part two

Preparations

 **Hello you guys today I give another chapter. Last chapter team Weiss Yang Blake and Ruby had met but Blake had just met Katty and she unfortunately got her face smashed in by her anyway for those who don't read this let the read begin**

Ruby's dreamscape pov

" _ **WHAT THE ABSOULTE HELL KATTY WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?"**_ Shade screamed, _**"Was only making sure she doesn't call her boss."**_ Katty said. "What boss?" I asked. _**"I know I'm maybe being confusing but to me it was obvious that she's in the white fang I mean look at her!"**_ Katty shouted which worried me. _**"Katty I don't think you know but slap a grimm mask on Ruby and you'd think she's death."**_ "She's not wrong." I said. _**"Say what you want but when have I been wrong?" "Well first time for everything."**_ "Look either way _I'm_ the one who's gonna have to apologize to her so thanks." I grumbled. _**"Watch when she blurts out that she's a faunus to the others and bails you'll be hearing me laugh."**_ I sighed before speaking. "Whatever I'm going to sleep good night you two." _**"Night kid." "Good night Ruby."**_ The ghosts said before going away and I felt my mind shut down.

The next morning locker room third pov

"So why the long face?" the blonde brawler asked seeing Ruby down made her feel down. "Hm oh just trying to figure out how to apologize to Blake." Ruby said. "What for?" "Katty dragged her away and smashed her face in." Ruby confessed. This shocked Yang "Wait Katty that I thought-" "Trust me Yang I know still I need to let Blake know I'm not going to hurt her… Well hurt her anymore…" "Look I get your worried but word of advice don't just force an apology wait till she's ready." Yang suggested. "I guess your ri-" "WHOAA!" Ruby was cut off by a blonde blur zooming by the two which was followed by an "I'm sorry!" the two turn to the source of the apology and who they found was a tall pure scarlet haired amazon with bronze like armor with someone Shade didn't like. Choosing to avoid an argument she followed Yang to the other blonde. "You ok their buddy?" "I don't understand dad said that a girl looks for confidence in a guy." The blonde said. _**"Well personally I would have beat the shit out of you if you flirted with me so don't k."**_ Shade half threatened. "Yeah pal and your first mistake was using it on ice queen but other than that. My name's Yang and this grump here is called Shade." Yang introduced the both of them. "Well my name is Jaune Arc short swe-" _**"Keep talking just make my day…"**_ Shade voice was calm but her eyes promised endless suffering. "Err just Jaune." "Don't mind her she's just aggressive when she doesn't have her morning coffee." Yang lightly teased. _**"The only reason I'm always aggressive in the morning is cause you use all the damn of hot water!"**_ Shade whined. Yang petted Shade's head. "You adorable when you're mad and not trying to kill me." She teased. _**"Ah shadup…"**_ Shade blushed. Yang was going to go for another tease but the loudspeaker turned on "Will all first year students report to beacon cliff again all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately." _**"Welp time to get to work."**_ Shade said. "I love how your trying to look serious." _**"Fuck you."**_

 _ **And part 2 not much to say so leave a review and tune in for part three**_


	16. Chapter 16

Act 2 chapter 6 finale

Four girls and a pair of ghosts

 **Alright last part glad you could be with me on this ride so let's read and find out how did team RWBY came together~**

 **p.s. I'm starting at when they got launched so no Ozpin telling Nora to kill everything**

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

"Person speaking"

Narrator speaking

Ruby pov

" _ **I SWEAR I WILL END HIM!" "You say that about everyone that pissed you off."**_ The sprits bickered. "As funny as this is I kinda need to focus on landing." I tried to concentrate but Shade's shouting is really hard to ignore. _**"FOCUS ON WHAT HOW TO FALL IT'S PRETTY EASY!"**_ Shade screamed again I swear she really needs to relax. "Shade if you can ju-" **THUD.** Is this what pain cause if it is I don't want to feel it ever again KATTY YOUR UP! _**"Of course Ruru you can take a break~" "Katty you say one thing I will hurt you…"**_ I heard Shade growl out before blacking out.

Third pov

" _ **Ahh it feels nice having feet firmly on ground now first person I make eye contact with well that's certainly a way to pick partners"**_ Katty said. After a few minutes of walking she managed to find Weiss fighting off some beowolves. But one beowolf was able to sneak behind her Katty pulled out crescent rose and blew off the grimm's head off. _**"Hey their snowflake did a miss me~"**_ she flirted with Weiss as continued to walk in the other direction. _**"HEY! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!"**_ Katty shouted to the heiress _ **"I don't think she likes us."**_ _**"Hey I'm supposed to sass at you not the other way around."**_ Katty whined. But said person came back "By no means does this make us friends." Is what she said as she dragged Katty by her cloak. _**"YOU CAME BACK!"**_ she shouted. A few more minutes of dragging and Weiss got sick of it so she dropped Katty on the floor _**"Owie what the heck?"**_ Katty whined. "I should not be the one carrying you weight." _ **"You sure you seemed really egger though."**_ Katty said. "Ugh I will not lose my chance here at beacon because you are to lazy." Katty ran in front of Weiss to stop her. _**"Ok Weiss I can sense… a LOT of tension between us considering Shade threatened to pulverize you."**_ "Wow you don't say." Weiss scoffed. "I don't understand how Ozpin chose an unstable child to a hunter's academy." _**"Well one would be mentally unstable if you saw your entire village burned to the ground and had to roam remnant for ten years."**_ Katty said as she left Weiss behind. _**"So answer me this if your telling me how I'm not worthy then look at how you almost got ambushed by a single beowolf…"**_ her golden eye shimmering in the darkness of the forest. Weiss could only stand their dumbfounded and terrified but shook her head and followed her.

Third pov with Yang

"I've could have taken him." The blonde brawler said from having her kill stolen. "Of course you could have." The ninja said. "Well I guess that makes us partners huh." But as she said this Blake seemed to have flinched. Yang took notice of this "Look Ruby told me what happened last night-" "Then why are you defending her?" Blake said accusing tone. Yang sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not denying the fact that Katty mind you knocked you out but that was Katty not Ruby." "And the difference is what?!" Blake hissed out. Yang simply walked ahead "Come walk with me and I'll explain on the way." Blake was hesitant but she knew if she wanted answers she's going to have to follow the blonde. As Blake caught up with the blonde she began. "Now that you're here I time to explain the mindset of Ruby. Their Ruby the shy kind and pure one that sees things in the light." "So someone who believes in fairytales." Blake assumed. Yang shook her head again. "If only it was that simple for her Ruby doesn't believe in that stuff but it does help her sleep at night. Next up is Shade the violent angry one that lives in the dark. And before you assume that she's a monster she's just overprotective of Ruby and her feelings. So can you tell me what Katty is?" The blonde brawler asked. "…" When Blake didn't answer Yang saw this as her time to answer her. "No answer alright… Katty she's two faced she's nice enough to make you feel comfortable to be around but her presence alone makes you feel like she'll stab you in the back. She doesn't believe in right and wrong just what's right for Ruby whether she's ok with it or not. Katty's the one that sees thing in a shade of gray." Yang explained. On the way the two were able to find an ancient temple that held black and white chess pieces. "huh not my first guess of relic but hey how about a cute little pony?" "Sure." Blake mumbled still trying to understand just what is Ruby.

Third pov **Things are about to get crazy**

"So now what?" Blake asked her blonde partner. " Well I was planning on waiting for Rubes so that means your staying here." Said blonde deadpanned. But as the blonde said. An Ursa came in roaring but as the two pulled out their weapons the Ursa fell over dead. It's killer a ginger girl that was seemingly on it's back. "AWW it's broken." She zipped to another side. "Ewww." She zipped over to the relics. "OHHH." She marveled at the relics as she placed a white rook piece. "I'm Queen Of The Castle I'm Queen Of The Castle~" she sung. "NORA!" An Asian male with a magenta streak in his hair came from the forest and yelled at the girl. The girl now known as Nora zipped over to the male. "Did that girl just ride in a Ursa?" Blake asked. "I-" Yang was cut off by a girlish scream from Jaune who is accompanied by the Amazonian red head who were both running away from a giant scorpion which is more commonly known as a Deathstaker. "Are those two running away from a Deathstaker?" Another annoying question from the black haired girl. "They-" Another cut off from the appearance of a certain white haired heiress falling from nowhere screaming her head off. "Where did she come fr-" This time Blake was cut off as a giant raven more commonly known as a Nevermore came crashing to the earth. _**"WANNA TRY AND EAT ME BIRD BRAIN!?"**_ A certain red-eyed reaper screamed. _ **"NOT-FUCKING-HAPPING!"**_ She roared as she slammed the giant raven multiple times "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FRIEND!?" Weiss cried as she used her glyphs to land safely. "OH MY GOD WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! SHADE!" _**"WHAT!?"**_ "QUIT MESSIING WITH THE BIRD AND LET'S GO!" Yang screamed. _**"FINE!"**_ Shade growled out but not before throwing the raven into the Deathstaker. She ran to the temple and grabbed the other white knight piece. While the Jaune grabbed the other white rook piece. The two groups ran away from the angered Grimm "Shade where's Ruby?" Yang asked her. As Yang asked this Shade's eyes turned silver as Ruby's legs turned into jelly and she tumbled onto the forest floor. "RUBY!" Yang cried out as the Deathstaker was able to catch up with them and notice Ruby's unconscious body. Seeing a weak victim it went to drive its stinger through her but before it could the stinger was frozen solid. That was when Ruby started to wake "huh what's…" Ruby stopped herself and looked at the Deathstaker singer that almost killed her. "RUBY OR SHADE KATTY I DON'T KNOW MOVE!" Weiss screamed. "Don't have to tell me twice." Ruby used her semblance to get out of the Deathstaker's range. After a few minutes of running they were able to reach an old bridge while Weiss and Jaune slowed down Ruby and Nora seemed to speed for the bridge to cross as soon as they can. But as Ruby Blake Yang and Nora were able to cross Weiss Ren Jaune and Pyrrha Were road blocked when the giant Nevermore destroyed the bridge cutting them off to the others. As the groups got their weapons out they could only wonder how were to get out of this mess.

And cut to team selection

"Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren you have received the white rook pieces therefore you will now be known as team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced. "L-led by?" the blonde stammered. "Oh I knew you had it in you Jaune." Pyrrha praised her new leader by playfully punching his shoulder but he ended up falling over. As hilarious as this is Ozpin cleared his throat and motioned for the next team to come. "Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long you have found the white knight pieces therefore you will now be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." "Say _**What?"**_ Ruby and Shade said in unison as Weiss stood there in shock but Blake nodded her head in understanding while Yang was so happy that she went and squeezed the afterlife out of Ruby while nuzzling her cheek "YAANG!" Ruby whined at the blonde's antics while this was happing the headmaster couldn't help but smile "This is going to be an interesting year." Is what he thought.

 **Annd I'm done if your wondering why no Nevermore and Deathstaker fight it's cause I do not know how to make fight scenes I'm sorry but as far as I'm concerned unless one of you is willing to teach me I'm sorry but I will try my best to make something leave a review and tell me something I got time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Snippet Ladybug apology

 **This is an apology from Ruby to Blake now without anymore that's something to the side a little nostalgia with the ladybug pair their will be more snippets like this but with different pairing and reasons**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Third pov

Blake was never a morning person but after what happened she couldn't sleep right. So she got out of bed to go outside minding that her team was still asleep. Once she got near the door she slowly opened the door and walked out but she never noticed the golden eye staring at her.

Outside on the roof.

Blake was going over what Yang had told her. This was similar to her book the man with two souls but in a way this was so much different not only did Ruby deal with three souls she had to deal with the fact that they can take control at anytime whenever they felt like it. Ruby she was defiantly not a regular girl but all she could do was wonder "Just what are you Ruby Rose?" "Well I can try to answer that but no promises." Blake snapped her head to find Ruby directly behind her. Her silver eyes peering into her amber. "Ruby what-" "Katty saw you leave so I thought now would be a good chance to say sorry." Ruby said. "Sorry?" Blake asked confused that her leader wanted to apologize "Sorry for Katty threating you and well knocking you out. When Katty said she wanted a shot at you I thought she wanted to talk with you but I was wrong." Ruby admitted. Blake was honestly astounded by this. "Just what are you at one point you're quiet as a mouse and then the next you having a perfect conversation. Just what are you?!" Blake shouted the confusion and frustration of trying to figure out just what Ruby is and why she's apologizing to her finally got to her and her lessons of keeping her head cool thrown out the window. Ruby looked at her with sad eyes as she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "To be honest I can't answer that cause I'm trying to figure that myself. But know this I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me." Ruby whispered to the black haired girl. As the two embraced each other Blake simply thought "Maybe I should stop treating her like one of my novels." After a few more moments the two went back inside "Ruby." "Yeah." The reaper responded "Do you believe in fairy tales?" She asked. "Not really but it's kinda nice to know someone wrote them for children to believe things will always get better." Ruby said. "Yeah I guess it is nice." Blake agreed as the two went off to bed.

 **Ah nothing like typing your emotions away anyway this was something to let some tension from work I hope you enjoyed :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Act 2 chapter 7

A four way mirror

 **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN RWBY IS RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM**

 **AND ROOSTER TEETH**

 **Chapter seven up now this chapter will be the end of act 2 and to clear the air each act will be 7 chapters excluding the snippets and specials and the chapters will mostly revolve around the canon with Katty and Shade so with that out of the way let's begin**

Narrator speaking

"Person" speaking

" _ **Ghost" speaking**_

Third pov

While Ruby was no morning person but that didn't mean much to Katty who's sleep schedule was non-existent. So with the thought of being the only one awake she began her morning routine brushing her teeth taking a nice shower and finished it by getting her uniform on. Without a mirror to look at she slipped out of Ruby's body to get a nice look. _**"Awww she looks so cute."**_ Katty squealed very much appreciating to look her only wished that Ruby's hair was longer. But the ghost's thoughts were cut off when her body started to tilt backwards. _**"Oh crap."**_ Katty went back and corrected herself _**"Ugh I really need to quit phasing out."**_ She scolded herself. _**"Alright now to wake everyone up hmm."**_ Katty thought and when it came a sinister smile grew upon her face she took a deep breath and thought _**"If Ozzie doesn't have sound proof walls everyone going to have a rude awakening. This is going to be hilarious."**_ She opened her mouth to give off the loudest ghostly wail she could give waking every soul in beacon as her teammates screamed and Yang fell to the floor with a thud Katty was on her knees crying from laughing so hard "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SERIUOSLY?!" the ice queen shouted at the laughing girl. Blake didn't say anything but her eyes showed immense pain and suffering. _**"HA-HA-HA woo I am not apologizing for that." "I can-*yaaarn* tell."**_ Shade and Ruby yarned used to the ghostly wails. Ruby took over her body again. "*Yaaarn* sorry guys I forgot that Katty will wail like that sometimes." Ruby yarned out. But Weiss was not satisfied with the answer. "Obviously not." Weiss huffed very angry that her beauty sleep was interrupted. _**"Don't you play *yaaarn* victim we had to deal with those wails every morning."**_ Shade grumbled out. "Jeez Katty not cool not cool." Yang tiredly grumbled just as angry with Katty's joke. "So mind telling us why you woke us up so early." Blake said getting dressed the least one but still upset at the rude awakening. _**"Ha-ha woo alright the reason I woke you girls and probably everyone else is cause we need to redecorate!"**_ Katty gave off a girlish squeal as the others looked at her strangely "Does she usually act like this?" Blake asked the blonde. "Don't look at me this is new to me." Yang said baffled at the golden-eyed reaper's behavior. _**"Hey don't just stand their looking pretty help me out!"**_ Katty said.

Decoration Transition son~

After a good redecoration some rope and a lot of Blake uninteresting books they were able too set bunk beds although Weiss disagrees with the idea she was rightfully out voted 3-1. "Alright now that we … decorated we should be head to class what time is it?" Weiss asked "Our first class starts at nine-" "DID YOU SAY NINE O' CLOCK?!" "Uh yeah?" Ruby said confusingly. "IT'S EIGHT FIFTY FIVE YOU DUNCE!" Weiss shouted as she ran out the room. "Uh-oh…" soon after the others ran to go to the first class Grimm studies with Professor Port. At first Grimm studies seemed interesting to Ruby but when they got there she was extremely disappointed "Demons monsters. Yes the creatures of Grimm are called many names but I refer to them as prey HAHA." Prof Port boasted but the class didn't seem interested at all. "Uh and you shall to when you graduate from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you into pieces. That's were we come in hunters huntresses." He emphasized with a wink from his already closed eyes. _**"Get a life you old fart."**_ Shade growled in disgust noticing the flirt. "Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? The very world." "Eeyup!" one student exclaimed. _**"Well he seems excited."**_ Katty said. "That is what you are training for. But first story this is a tale of a young handsome boy. Me." Port began to tell his tale of his younger days Weiss didn't seem interested but when she looked towards Ruby she noticed that she was fast asleep. Her eye twitched in anger. Yang seemed to sketch a very bad picture of him. But as the story ended. "The morale of the story a true huntsman must be honorable." Ruby continued to snooze. "A true huntsman must be dependable." Ruby still snoozing mumbling something about cookies Weiss couldn't care more. "A true huntsman must be strategic well educated and wise." Weiss snapped her pencil in rage. "So who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits? But as Weiss started to rise her hand Ruby's eyes snapped open a deep crimson showing that Shade is at the wheel as she slammed Weiss' head on the desk not caring if she broke anything. _**"I do."**_ Shade said. "Ah a volunteer now then get your combat uniform." _**"I'm good thanks."**_ Shade said while climbing down the stairs. "Ah confident I appreciate confidence well if your so confident then beat this Grimm WITHOUT ruining your uniform. He challenged. _**"Fine by me."**_ Shade shrugged. Some other students chuckled in hopes shade would fail and make a fool of herself including Weiss whose nose was indeed broken and her head aching. All it did was cause Shade to growl and emit smoke from the corners of her mouth. "Now then step forward and face your opponent!" Port exclaimed as he used his blunderbuss axe to chop the lock. Shade exhaled softly as more smoke came out ready to maul her victim. Said victim was a creature of Grimm like boar which gave a threating growl at her. Shade growled back her stance low and eyes dilated the students were shocked at Shade's behavior. With this the boar or boarbatusk began to spin at a fast rate before charging at the crimson-eyed reaper. Her response was a deep inhale before opening her mouth to release a massive torrent of flames from her mouth as a dragon would. The boarbatusk squealed in pain rolling all over the floor trying to put itself out but Shade simply walked up to it reared her leg back before kicking the Grimm so hard that it was sent flying that it crashed through the window. Everyone in the classroom except for Yang was shocked at how Shade lit a boarbatusk whose armor can usually ignore fire attacks but if that wasn't enough the fact that she kicked the Grimm like it was nothing through a window. Shade took a quick look at herself looking for any scruffs or patches of dirt. _**"So did I pass?"**_ She asked the stunned professor. The bell soon rang and she simply walked out without an answer. While the others walked out Weiss slowly paced behind still trying to consider what had happened. But her thoughts were cut off when a hand held her shoulder to stop her she turned to find Ruby staring at her with worry. "What do you want?" she scolded at her. "Weiss I'm worried about you I've seen your glares what's wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? Your suppose to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted. "What the heck did I do?" "That's it you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you've acted like a child and continue to do so!" "Weiss just where is this coming from what happened to all that working together I thought you wanted to work as a team." "Not one led by you. I've studied and trained I deserve better Ozpin made a mistake you should be at home with mommy and daddy!" Weiss shouted and when she went to walk away Ruby grabbed her arm. "What are you doing let go of me." Ruby's grip tightened. "I said let go you dunce!" Ruby pulled her towards her to meet her eyes. Bright blue eyes stared at a cold grey. "I said-" her words were cut off when Ruby punched her in the face and slammed her against a locker. _**"You tell me you trained then how are you against the wall?"**_ Ruby said slowly her tone cold and void of any care. "Y-you just caught me by surprise that's it." _ **"Really? Then get free."**_ Ruby challenged. Weiss squirmed in her grasp trying to break free but Ruby's grip was too strong. _ **"Nothing how disappointing…"**_ Ruby said before throwing her on the floor and stepping on her face. _ **"Is this what a leader does Weiss? Get tossed around like a rag-doll? Cause if so then ask Ozpin and see where that gets you…"**_ Ruby said before clutching her head seemingly in pain she gave one last look at Weiss before leaving and all Weiss could think about is "Why me…?"

 **And done another chapter with big changes also for those confused on why Ruby went nuts is cause of her curse it wasn't Shade if you think you have the answer let me know in the reviews act 2 is done and the next act will revolve around the others see you next time~**


	19. Chapter 19

Snippet Mirror's reflection

 **This snippet represents Weiss going over what happened on her past and what she** _ **thought**_ **she did right and about the events of when she met Ruby and when Ruby beat the crap out of her not much to say from me so let us start**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Third pov

Weiss Schnee was a rich child who was given everything at a young age. Tricycles toys even an ice cream store. But the one thing she never got were friends due to her isolation and her parents approval due to her mother wasting her life away with alcohol and her father cares only for "The good of the company." Her childhood was spent in loneliness Winter her older sister was the only person she could call family but soon after she left for the military in an attempt to get away from their father. After years of isolation and studies of politics and taking singing lessons she wanted to be free herself. Tired of being her father's pet. She was able to convince her father that she was to become a huntress. On paper it seemed easy but when her father had set fencing lessons and tests she knew that it was much harder. The studies were easy thanks to her political studies but physical training aura and semblance training was much harder than what see had planned but with Winter's help she was able to master her weapon style and gain an understanding of her semblance. When she applied to beacon she was confident that she would get accepted when she did get into beacon she expected a school full of professional hunters in training along with someone like Pyrrha Nikos but what she got was a blonde bimbo another blonde idiot who thinks he can try to flirt with her. But HER that rose it made Weiss feel so many emotions rage fear confusion and the tiniest inkling of happiness but Weiss knew one thing this Ruby was the bane of her existence everything she had worked for it came crashing down she forced her to be her partner she acted like a child in a dangerous forest and she stole her position of leader she didn't train as hard she didn't study as hard she shouldn't even be here. But when she tried to say that to her It made her training look like it she was training to fight against little puppies. She just couldn't understand anything after that she had trained but she couldn't stop from herself from getting pinned to a locker she didn't notice the one beowolf that almost ambushed her she didn't take charge when they were fighting the giant nevermore all she did was wait for things to take it's course it almost cost her life. That's when she noticed one thing she noticed that she waited for everything to give her what she wanted. When she wanted toys life gave it to her when she wanted to become a huntress it took tears sweat and frustrations but she was able to get it but when it came to important things like friends and being a leader she knew she could never wait for life to give it to her she would have to earn it so to her it doesn't matter how much pain she has to endure she will get these things called friends no matter how much time it takes and she'll start with Ruby. It makes her wonder how she likes her coffee?

 **Raise your hand if you love Weiss Schnee the icy pillow princess today we got to see the mindset of Weiss Schnee again not much to say so enjoy this snippet and till next time**


	20. Chapter 20

Valentine's special a demon's princess

 **Happy Valentine's day everyone this chapter will be a lot different than the others this will be a modern day au with everyone's alive and Katty and Shade are Ruby's adopted sisters with the exceptions of faunus so without further ado let's begin.**

Third pov

It was a stressful month for Weiss Schnee she arrived at Beacon college the first day one blonde fool ends up tripping over her luggage AND barfed on her cloths. The next week she was able to get used to some of the classes but when she met that blonde brute she has done nothing but push her buttons and boast how she's more famous than her now that was laughable the only person that would match her fame would be the well known athlete Pyrrha Nikos. The third week in she had a class project meant for a group when she tried to group up with Pyrrha Blake and Katty the most known for academic scores she ended up getting Yang the blonde brute Shade someone who seemed like she's always depressed and Ruby a clumsy dolt who must have cheated her way into Beacon. During their lunch period she was going over the plan for the project but when Ruby spilled milk onto her plans she snapped and screamed at the girl saying various insults but when someone grabbed her shoulder she meant to scream but she was cut off by a vicious punch to her jaw she tried to focus on her surroundings all she felt was her body get picked up and shoved in a dark and smelly place right then and their she felt her pride shatter as everyone in the lunch room laugh or giggle at her. When she tried hiding in her dorm Ruby came in to explain why Shade did that to her turns out that Ruby Katty and Shade were all related to each other. This shocked Weiss to no end and at the same time it made complete sense the way Katty teased Ruby and Shade Ruby was able to talk to others when they were near her. Why Shade publicly embarrassed her to protect her sister from a bully and that bully was Weiss and the real kick in the ass was that Ruby took a picture ahead of time in worry that someone would ruin the project. The final day of the project they were able to finish the project and pass with flying colors the grade much better than what she had predicted. Katty Ruby's older sister had treated everyone to date night but the big problem was that she had no date. That's when Ruby gave her the most dangerous idea to ask Shade out Weis was obviously against the idea because one she hated her and two she's not into girls or at least so she thought when she saw Katty in a tank top reveling her C-cup breasts and six pack "Hey Shade Weiss wanted to ask you something." "Really?" Shade asked staring at Weiss with a neutral look on her face. Weiss wanted to kill Ruby for that but she was already gone so it was just her and Shade. "S-so uh Shade w-would you-" "Sure I don't mind." Shade cut Weiss off already knowing what the ice queen was going to ask. "W-wait why?" Weiss asked stunned how fast she answered. "Because Ruby told me that you were just stressed and you were sorry for yelling at Ruby so I got nothing to hold against you." Weiss could only stand there in shock as one thing came to mind. "You know what screw it let's go."

Date night~

It was movie night in Weiss's house or mansion as a way of gratitude for tolerating her icy shell the dates were so Blake and Yang Nora and Ren Pyrrha and Jaune Ruby and Penny Katty and Cinder and Shade and Weiss. With the couples set they enjoyed their movie there was popcorn-sharing head resting scared cuddles and make-out sessions at the end Weiss brought Shade out to her room. "Shade what do you think of… us?" "Not sure I follow Weiss." Shade said confused. "I mean how would you feel about a relationship?" Shade's eyes widened at the thought before blushing. "Oh I thought this was going to be a one time thing…" Shade confessed. "Well I didn't hear a No~" Weiss cooed a blush rising from her cheeks as she got close to Shade. "Uh Weiss I think your drunk. Wait how did- YANG." Shade growled. "I don't ***hic*** Know what your talking ***hic*** about." Weiss got really close to Shade before she promptly passed out. " ***Sigh*** What am I going to do with you…" She grumbled before noticing a camera flash turning to the source she found Yang holding her phone with her cheeky smile. "Yang what are you doing with that phone…" She said calmly. "Uh nothing hehehe." The blonde chuckled nervously remembering her boxing matches with Shade and how she was out-cold in every match as she ran away. " ***Sigh*** Good grief Ruby I'm having a talk with you when this is over." Shade said as she tucked Weiss in bed before kissing her forehead as she left her room leaving the ice queen to dream about her pink haired demon.

 **And done now to some others this ay seem like utter trash but that's all it is shipping trash I'm just doing this for kicks also if your wondering why Shade is called a demon it's cause of her juvenile record of beating the ever-loving shit out of people who had the guts to bully Ruby Yang included now if some of you want to see a more cleaned up version let me know and I'll make this modern au a thing Happy Valentines to you guys or to you lone wolf Happy Single Day bu-bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

Act 3 chapter 1 Ghouls vs knights part one

 **GFD my stinking laptop reset and I lost every thing *sigh* whatever anyway this chapter is about as the title says two knights against two ghosts and if your still not up to speed it's Jaune and Cardin against Katty and Shade oh-ho boy I may enjoy this a bit too much :)**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Third pov Combat class

It was sparring day in professor Goodwitch's class the match was Ruby against Jaune except Katty was in the driver's seat and it wasn't a spar more so of a one sided fight. As Jaune panted in exhaustion Katty stood over him with a smirk on her face _**"Again are you sure this was your smartest play?"**_ Katty said in honest concern as she held crescent rose over her shoulders but Jaune wasn't listening to her and gave a battle cry as he charged at her. Katty shook her head as she swayed to the left and smashed crescent rose against his chest Jaune got up to slash at the spirit only for Katty to activate her semblance to phase through the attack _**"Jaune do me a favor will you?"**_ "And what's that." Jaune answered in frustration. _**"DODGE!"**_ Katty screamed as she smashed her scythe over his head _**"I said dodge not take it."**_ She winced as she meant to use less power. "Thank you for that Ms. Rose." _**"No problem Gylndy~"**_ She cooed noticing the sarcasm she was used. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mister Arc it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you to decide when it's an appropriate time to attack or when it's better to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf now would we?" the witch lectured. _**"Hey if you want a few pointers you can just ask."**_ Katty said with a smile on her face as she walked to the locker room. "Remember students the Vytal festival is only a few months away it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing! Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." As the end of her lecture the bell rung Pyrrha looked at her partner with concern

Cafeteria

"There we were in the middle of the night…" "It was day." Ren corrected Nora. "We were surrounded by Ursai." "They were beowolves." Ren corrected again. "DOZENS OF THEM!" "There were two." Nora stared at her friend-friend in annoyance. "But they were no match for Ren and I… and we made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…" Ren sighed. "Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked "Uh oh yeah why?" The knight asked. "It's just that you seem a little… not okay. " Ruby said. "Guys I'm fine… seriously!" he nervously laughed. _**"Fine my right foot." "We don't have feet though."**_ Katty sassed this caused Ruby to give a slight giggle but soon the two teams turned to team CRDL mocking a rabbit Faunus. "Jaune Cardin's been picking on you since the first the first week of school." "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around." "He's a bully." Ruby deadpanned. "Oh please name one time he's 'bullied' me." He emphasized the word bullied. "Well there was that one time he knocked your books out of your hand." From silver to gold. _**"Then there was that second time when her activated your sheath's shield function to block you from entering class."**_ From gold to crimson. _**"And the most recent one where he shoved you in a locker and shot you out off the school."**_ The three said remembering the events. "I didn't land that far from the school." He tried to defend his point. "Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." "OHH we'll break his legs!" Nora exclaimed. "Guys it's fine really. Besides Cardin's a jerk to everyone." The group turned their heads to find Cardin pulling on the rabbit Faunus' ear. "Oww that hurts! Please stop…" she begged as Cardin kept his grip. At this Shade stood up from her seat and walked over to the rabbit Faunus. _**"Excuse me but I do believe she wants you to let go."**_ "Huh? And why should I?" _**"Well it just seems that you're hurting her now that just seems cruel."**_ "Oh I get it you're an animal lover aren't you. He tried to mock but Shade gave a fake look of surprise. _**"How'd you know I love animals was it my puppy picture collection?"**_ "What?" _**"Was it my love the wild side shirt?"**_ "Why do you-" _**"Or was it the fact that I just helped a rabbit."**_ Shade said smugly. When it came to the bully he noticed a lack of a rabbit ear in his hand. "What? Where-" He was cut Katty smashed a pie onto his face _**"Enjoy the pie loser!"**_ Shade yelled before turning and walking away leaving a miffed Cardin and a grateful rabbit. When she got back the two tams had their reactions Nora and Yang were dying of laughter Pyrrha and Jaune gave off their own giggles and chuckles Ren and Blake gave an accepting smile. However, Weiss was not amused "You really did that and I thought you were the mature one." _**"Eh I have my moments just like this one coming up."**_ And as Shade predicted Cardin was stomping his way towards when he got to her Shade motioned them to be quiet and act scared except for Weiss when Cardin grabbed Shade by the cloak. _**"STRANGER DANGER!"**_ was what she shrieked as she whipped around and gave a swift kick to where the sun doesn't shine. As the bully fell to his knees the whole cafeteria started to laugh as Cardin was pied and was given a grade-a nut-shot from a smaller younger girl. _**"Oops did I hurt the big strong cardin my bad."**_ Shade teased one last time as the bell rang and the two teams walked out to their next class leaving the bully to care for his genital region.

Rooftops at night

"Pyrrha I know things are rough for me but did you bring me up here to see if I was going to kill myself?" "W-what no!" Pyrrha stammered as she pushed Jaune back. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're not the strongest of fighters so… I want to help you!" "W-what?" "I've been thinking that we could train up here after classes so no one could interrupt us!" "You think I need help?" Jaune asked. "N-no! That's not what I meant!" Pyrrha stammered again. "But you just said it…" "Jaune everyone needs a push from time to time. It doesn't make you different than the rest of us. You did make it into Beacon and that should explain what you're capable of!" the Amazonian said but the knight simply sighed. "Your wrong I-I don't belong here." "What makes you say that?" she asked in confusion. "I mean I never went to any combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I Lied I'm just some fraud who snuck into beacon." Jaune admitted. "B-but why would you do that?" "Because this is what I wanted to be a huntsman! Like my father like my grandfather and his father before him. They were Heroes I wanted to be one too. But I was never good enough." "Then why don't you want help." She said in a low tone implying her anger but Jaune didn't catch it. "Because I don't want any help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot that gets stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! If I can't do this on my own. Then-" "What good are you? " Pyrrha cut him off sick of hearing the same hero speech over and over again. "I'll tell you what you are you're going to be the idiot that's going to kill himself trying to act brave!" She screamed. "If you want to be the hero fine but if you end up dead than that's on you…" she growled out before walking away leaving Jaune to his thoughts alone or so he thought...

 **And done that wraps up the beginning of chapter one but this is part one so don't expect to much from this chapter I did leave a reference or two in this chapter so if you know what they are tell me in the reviews XD but as for the elephant in the room and as to why Pyrrha snapped at Jaune let's just say most of her male friends trained for a moment to save her and make themselves look better but you can assume that that plan didn't work and this has done nothing but upset her more and more so this Pyrrha is a bit more independent than the canon version Now before I turn this into a paragraph I will cut this off here tell me what you think of the chapter and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Act 3 chapter 2 Ghouls vs knights part two

 **Another day another chapter as for those waiting for Shade to beat the crap out of Cardin don't worry that will be in this chapter so you'll have to just wait and see now with that out of the way let's begin**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Third pov Team JNPR's dorm

It was late in team JNPR's dorm Ren was cleaning one of his storm flowers Nora was bouncing on her bed and Pyrrha was looking out of her with an angry look o her face. "How come Jaune isn't back yet?" "How should I know?" Pyrrha grumbled out still angry with Jaune. "I mean he does know that there's a field trip tomorrow right?" "Oh right I forgot about that." Nora stopped bouncing and Ren gave her a surprised look. "What?" "You… forgot?" Ren asked trying to confirm what she said. "Yes I forgot about the trip get over it." Pyrrha let out an annoyed sigh. "Well… Jaune has become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." "Well if he's with him I'm sure he knows what he's doing." The amazon said in an aggravated tone at the mention of Cardin. Ren and Nora looked at each other then back to Pyrrha. "Umm… I guess so…" Nora said but as the conversation was at an end an eye peaks into the room as Jaune eavesdropped. As he closed the door with his head hung low he began to think why did he bother coming here why couldn't he get better why- "Hey Jaune." And how Ruby scares the crap out of him. "Guh!" "It's been a while since I saw you at the our lunch table. Why are you out here anyway?" the reaper asked. "Well I-I uh just got back from a study session yeah." Jaune said nervously. "Really with who?" Ruby tilted her head. "Uh with umm cardin…" Ruby just starred at him he then gave a sigh. "Did you screw up and give Cardin blackmail material?" Jaune fell to the floor in sadness "Cardin's got me on a leash and now Pyrrha hates me…maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." Ruby gave a hum in thought. "Nope." "What do you mean nope?" "I mean nope as in your quitting too soon." "Ruby have you seen me I'm a failure." Jaune said. "Jaune if that was true you'd be dead right now." Ruby deadpanned "B-but what if I'm a failure at being a leader…." "Then your team would be dead." Ruby deadpanned again Jaune gave a sigh because Ruby isn't being really helpful "Jaune I'm going to be honest with you at first glance I thought you were useless trash and to be honest I thought you were going to die when we were in the forest." "Do you have anything nice to say right now…?" Jaune groaned as she reminded her of her failures. "As a matter a fact I do I do see development it's slow but you're growing." "So why am I still so weak?" Jaune asked. "Because like all good anime you're trying to get stronger on your own and besides coming from me if Shade and Katty didn't help me every now and then I wouldn't have beaten Torchwick." "How can you be so sure of that?" Jaune asked believing she could hold her own. "I can't maybe I could have maybe I couldn't the reason being if Ozpin wanted us on teams was to help with each others weaknesses. So with that being said who is Pyrrha?" The silver eyed reaper asked in front of the knight's face. "S-she's my partner." "And she's meant to do what?" "She's meant to help me?" Jaune asked in uncertainty. "Bingo and you want to know the best part? Each one of your teammates have something unique to teach you." The reaper stated. "We're both leaders and if we have our responsibilities. We can't fail cause if we do our whole team fails. So pick yourself and lead your team. Have a good night." The red cloaked said with rare wisdom as she entered her dorm. Jaune smiled as he swore to take her advice to heart. He went to open his dorm room door his scroll ringed as he grabbed it and checked who was he found it was Cardin "Hey! It's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project buuut I'm going to need you to get a bag of rapier wasps. And make sure they got reaaaally big stingers. It's important so don't screw this up!" as he closed his scroll to get the wasps Ruby's body seemed to reaper behind Jaune but as her golden iris watched him leave she wondered if the bully was out to get her for what happened two days prior…

Two days prior combat class

"Will Ms. Rose and Mr. Winchester please come down." The blonde witch told the selected students for a spar. "Just so you know just cause I'm younger doesn't mean I'm less experienced." "Right just keep telling yourself that." The bully said in slight anger. As Cardin got his mace and did some practice swing Ruby stood lifeless her eyes pale "Ready? 3… 2… 1… Begin!" she gave the signal to start. _**"So who wants to play with this one?"**_ "Katty we're sparring not playing." _**"Oh who gives a shit give me the controls."**_ The three argued as Cardin strolled in front of Ruby to notice she wasn't moving "Heh so much experience." Cardin said smugly as he lifted his mace over his head for an overhead strike soon after Ruby's eyes bled red as she noticed his swing was in motion and jumped back to avoid getting hurt. _**"Really trying to get a free hit how pathetic are you!"**_ "He was simply taking advantage of an opening Ms. Rose." _**"I'm try to sound angry don't ruin this for me!"**_ Shade shouted at the witch. As the red-eyed reaper looked back Cardin was getting into another swing Shade ducked under and gave Cardin a mean right hook before backing off. The two circled each other seeing who's bold enough to make the next move _**"UGH your making this boring." "OH zip it will ya'!"**_ She hissed to Katty while the bully charged her with the same swing _**"Try going low." "Shut up I know."**_ She hissed again while running at the mace wielder as they got close Shade slid under him surprising him as he turned his face was met with Ruby's boot as she kicked him in the face and chest leaving a boot shaped dent on his armor "Grr you'll pay for that." _**"I'm not paying the guy who did your armor pay him yourself!"**_ The ghost taunted him and it worked as he gave a shout as he prepared a swing that would crush Shade if it hit. But as he got into motion in the swing Shade was able to dodge and snatch the mace out of his hands as he was recovering from the lost momentum Shade smashed his own mace against his face before grabbing his leg and smashing his on the floor repeatedly after what seems like an hour Glynda decided it was enough "Ms. Rose." But Shade didn't seem to hear her as she slammed him into the arena walls. "MS. ROSE!" she screamed and this caused Shade to lose her grip as she ended up tossing the larger male's body as he crashed into the wall. _**"Sorry about that I was humming a tune in my head."**_ The spirit apologized. The witch pinched the bridge if her nose in irritation. "Now then can anyone tell me what Mr. Winchester did wrong?" One Faunus raised his hand. "He relied too much on his strength and since Ruby was faster he couldn't land a solid hit." "Thank you and you are correct so let this be a lesson to all of you it doesn't matter how strong you are it matters if you can hit them. Now who can tell me what were Ms. Rose's mistakes?"

" _ **OK that enough strolling down memory street."**_

" _ **Looks like your still upset about that~" "Shut up Katty and let's go to bed."**_ The spirits bickered making sure they would watch out for the bully.

Forever falls~

The scarlet red petals fluttered gently as if the petals were dancing. "Yes students the Forever falls are indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee." Ruby gave a pout as the witch said that. "Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing it." She said while coming to a stop "Now then each one of you is to collect at least one jar of sap so by the end of this I expect at least twelve jars but do be cautious this forest is full of grimm so stay with your teammates and do have fun. So get to it run along we'll rendezvous her at 4 o' clock." She sent them away "Come on buddy! Let's go." Cardin grabbed Jaune by the hood as he wore a frown as he looked at Pyrrha's direction as she had a worried look on her face but he just stared at the ground before walking with Cardin Pyrrha gave an irritated sigh as she walked with Nora and Ren. A few moments later Jaune is found with six jars of tree sap but falls over a few seconds later as team CRDL laughed at his misfortune. "Hey. Great work Jauney boy. That wasn't too hard now was it?" Jaune responded in a stuffed tone. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff." But that didn't seem to concern the mace wieldier "Great great great. So Jaune I bet your asking 'why did my buddy Cardin ask me to get six jars of sap when theirs only five of us?'" "That is one of the many questions I asked myself today yes." He responded in the same stuffed up voice. "Well follow me and you'll find out." This worried Jaune to no end as the boys hid on a high hill they saw team RWBY and JNPR minus the J as Ren was able to fill one when he went to fill Nora's he found that she ate it all. "Cardin what's going on?" "Payback." He growled out. Jaune realized his words before looking at his partner. "Pyrrha? What are you-" "That's the girl. Red-haired know it all thinks she so smart. Alright boys. Ol'Jauney boy here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And we're going to put them to work. Now thanks to the essays he wrote up last week these nasty little things love sweets. I'm thinkin we teach her a thing or two. And you're gonna do it." He explained his plan. "Hey Pyrrha you done with your jar?" "Why yes I am what brings you here." The boys then see Ruby has walked into their sights. "That brat… on second thought gimme the syrup." He snatched it back with intentions of hitting both of them. " Wait you can't you'll hurt them!" "Yeah that's the point this will teach them not to mess with me now sit their and be a good boy or your going to be on the first airship outta beacon." He threatened as he whined up his throw Jaune was conflicted on one hand he wanted to stay in beacon but on the other he didn't want his friends getting hurt. So he went with his heart and what Ruby told him and bumped into Cardin causing his aim to be a little off and the result was that Ruby was the one covered in sap "Aww what the heck!" Ruby whined "Grr it's not what I wanted but hey that's why we got two jars get the wasps." He order one of his teammates as one of them grabbed the box and released the wasps Jaune just looked on as the wasps buzzed around them but soon looked at Ruby and made a beeline **(I'm not sorry)** to the reaper. "Ruby look out!" the amazon saw the swarm head towards her. Ruby had a scared expression but it soon turned into anger as Shade took over. _**"Annoying bugs!"**_ She growled out and opened her mouth but instead of pure flame an invisible gas floated around and the moment the swarm got in range Shade clicked her teeth and the gas exploded and killed the wasps easily _**"Now which one of you idiots threw that at me!"**_ she shouted at the boys up on the hill. But they turned tail and ran at a pace Shade didn't think they possessed. _**"The fuck did they go!?"**_ Shade tried to chase them but she ended up losing track of them. After getting away from the red-eyed reaper Jaune and Cardin were panting "Well I can say that she learned who threw that jar." "Shut it Arc this never would have happened if you didn't screw it up I would have nailed both of them and they would have been screaming for mercy." Cardin claimed "No the only thing that would have happened is that both of them would have ended up covered in sap and both of them would have been chasing us after Shade burned all the wasps. And I don't need my partner anymore mad with me now that she knows I helped you." As Cardin went to punch Jaune a loud roar came from the forest and from the depths came a large Ursa Major as it gave a threating roar Cardin and Jaune grabbed there weapons and prepared to fight the giant bear.

One dead Ursa later

Shade and Pyrrha were able to find Jaune and were surprised to find that Jaune was standing over a recently dead Ursa Major "Jaune!" she ran over to him and was even more surprised to find that the worst injury he earned was a slight scratch on his face but found a big dent in his armor _**"How the hell did you beat that Ursa!?"**_ Shade asked in much more surprise than Pyrrha. __"I took professor Goodwitch's advice." The knight admitted. While this was happening Cardin tried sneak away but Shade grabbed his armor and glared at him _ **"Mind explaining to me why a swarm of rapier wasps tried to sting me after I was so conveniently splattered with red tree sap?"**_ She growled in his face. After a confession Cardin was thrown onto he feet of his teammates with bruises everywhere and his armor nearly destroyed. Glynda just gave an irritated sigh "Ms. Rose two days detention." _**"After what this idiot told me I will take it."**_ Shade simply said. __"I'm thrilled to hear the story. Now then let us return back to beacon." The witch replied while walking in the direction of the academy.

Rooftop nighttime

Jaune was found on the rooftops again his thought wandered to what had happened earlier. "No Cardin? I thought the two of you were friends?" A familiar Amazonian asked walking towards him "Pyrrha I'm sorry I was a jerk. You were just trying to be nice and help me. I-I had all this macho stuff in my head- " "Jaune it's ok I forgive you we all have our moments and your no different. We're a team and a team need a leader you know what that means right?" she asked wanting to make sure he learned his lesson. "It means that I need to be with my team as much as they need me right?" "Exactly. Now then let's head down Ren made pancakes." "Pyrrha?" Said person turned around and looked at Jaune "After everything I did… Would you still be willing to help me?" "Jaune it would be my pleasure." She said with a smile glad to know not every boy is out to impress her.

 **And done this took a lot longer to make and I'm very sorry but considering how to fit Shade vs Cardin and independent Pyrrha it was a bit tricky so now with that out of the way I'm happy to put this chapter to rest hope you enjoyed 3**


	23. Chapter 23

Act 3 Chapter 3 Cat away from home

 **Alright chapter where Blake's secret found and she books it this will be an interesting chapter to write :)**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Vale third pov

The city of Vale was coated in decorations banners and streamers were everywhere and team RWBY was found walking down the street as the old man from the dust shop was raising a banner that red 'Welcome to Vale!' "The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" the heiress exclaimed happily

"I don't think I've seen you this happy Weiss. It's actually kinda weird." Ruby giggled considering her situation

"Says the girl with the split personality disorder and besides how can you 'not' smile it's a festival dedicated to all the cultures of the world! There will be parades dances a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Then Yang gave a disappointed sigh

"Man it must be you job to make anything fun sound boring isn't it?" She sassed

"Oh hush." Weiss said as a boat horn was heard

"Aaanyway mind explaining to me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?" Yang asked with a pout on her face

"Yeah it smells like fish." the reaper said

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said with a halo on her head

 _ **"So spy on them essentiality."**_ "That sounds about right." Blake agreed with Katty "You can't prove that!" Weiss defended herself very quickly. _**"Whoa**_ _**what happened here?"**_ Katty said as they went towards a crime scene

"What happened here?" Yang asked

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"Well that bites." Yang scoffs

"They left all the money again." At this Ruby turned her head

"Yeah just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know I really don't. Hmm maybe the uh White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The detectives conversed.

"Hmph the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

 _ **"Oooh This is going to be good."**_ Katty said in an eager tone.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." The book ninja argued. "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Ok so they're 'very' misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm. Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught Torchwick after I ran into a few months back. Maybe it was him?" Ruby suggested

Weiss nodded in slight agreement "That is a possibility but that still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal."

"Ok Weiss that's speaking a bit much not every Faunus is like that." Yang argued remembering Vicky was nothing like that

"Hey stop that Faunus!" the girls turn their heads and run towards the docks to find a blonde monkey Faunus jumping off the boat and running away from the two cabin mates

"Thanks for the ride fellas." the Faunus said

"You no-good stowaway!" one of them shouted at him the Faunus was soon found hanging upside down enjoying a banana

"Hey a 'no-good stowaway' would have gotten caught. I'm a great stowaway." Before he could take a bite a rock was thrown at him

"Hey get down from there this instant." One of the detectives ordered and a second later and a banana peel was thrown in his face as the monkey Faunus ran away as the Faunus ran past team RWBY he threw a wink towards Blake before dashing off with two detectives on his tail **(Not sorry)**

"Well Weiss if you wanted to see the competition there it goes."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" the Schnee shouted as she raced off to follow the monkey

 _ **"Well this is a thing."**_

"Yep." Yang agreed with Shade as the two followed Weiss but Blake trailed behind with something on her mind before shaking her head and running after her team. As they chased after the detectives and stowaway when Weiss turned the corner she ran into someone when she looked up the monkey Faunus jumped away and onto a rooftop.

"No! He got away!"

"So Weiss going to introduce us to your new friend." Yang smirked as she pointed at the position Weiss was in. As Weiss turned her head to see what Yang meant but as she realized she was on top of another girl she quickly got up

"Salutations!"

 _ **"Hello?"**_ Shade said with confusion in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked the girl still on the floor.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." she said casually. The girls stared at each other then back to the girl

"You wanna get up?" she asked again the girl looked to give it some thought before saying "Yes." And leaping back onto her feet and Blake Yang and Weiss backed up in response.

"My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"Greetings Penny. I am Weiss." "Blake." "Are you sure your ok?" Yang asked and earned an elbow from Blake

"Oops. Name's Yang."

"It's a pleasure to… Wait what about you?" she referenced towards Ruby

"Oh well uh my name's Ruby… _ **and Katty and Shade."**_ The three introduced themselves.

"Wait three names?" she asked in confusion

 _ **"Split personality disorder."**_ Shade deadpanned

"Oh I see well it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Penny's eyes drifted away from each other before going back to normal

"So I did!" "We sorry for running into you."

"See ya later friend." Ruby said as they walked away from Penny with a surprised look on her face

"She was… weird." The blonde said. But as said this she was unaware of Ruby's blank stare

"Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." But as Weiss said this a certain orange haired girl appeared in their faces

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized while Weiss was going through how she got in their faces so quickly.

"No not you… You!" "Me? What did I say?" Ruby asked the girl in her face

"You called me your friend am I really your friend?" Ruby looked towards her team who were all shaking their heads no but they quickly changed their minds when Shade's red eyes glared at them and held a promise of pure pain if they continued

 _ **"Of course I meant it."**_ Shade said warmly

"Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails try on cloths and talk about cute boys!"

 _ **"Let's not get crazy here."**_ Shade chuckled and the others simply looked in shock at Shade's behavior.

"Soo what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait… your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked to make sure she heard her right.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she gave a salute.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." As she sad this she felt a shiver down her spine as Shade was glaring a storm at her

"Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss huffed as Ruby took back her body and gave her a high five

"Wait if you're in the tournament then do you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Penny tilted her head in confusion

"The who?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss tried clarifying with a poorly drawn picture and that's when Blake had enough

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" she said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring this trashcan as a trashcan or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" the two bickered

"He clearly broke the law. Give him time he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the white fang." Blake gave a growl and went to say something but Yang cut her off

"Weiss if that was true than Vicky would have joined them a long time ago." Yang said

"Well how would you know that she isn't a spy?"

"Cause she I've seen how she is she may be a fox but that doesn't mean she's sly she's an honest person and if you say she's been playing me I will personally get a lie detector and interrogate her myself." Yang said looking Weiss dead in the eye. This caused Weiss to back step but gained her standing by saying

"Well then who's to say that this was his first he could have stowed away multiple times!"

Blake clenched her hand and spat "You ignorant little brat!" as she began walking away.

"How dare you talk to me like that I am your teammate!" Weiss stomped towards the book ninja and the two started arguing

 _ **"Went to the docks to spy on competitors but I did not expect this."**_

"You sure about that Katty?" Yang gave the golden-eyed reaper a blank stare.

Team RWBY dorm

As the team got back to the dorm Ruby and Yang watched uncomfortably as their partners continued their arguments "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That 'is' the problem!"

"You do realize you're defending a criminal organization that hates humanity don't you? The White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humans so much? It's cause of people like Cardin people like 'you' that force the white fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!" This caused Weiss to fume in anger

"You say that as if I hated Faunus ever I could speak." Weiss said as she walked to her desk

"I never hated the Faunus to be honest I was once friends with one a cat Faunus everyday I would get a plate of food and give it to her while having chats of our dreams she told me that we would be equals and I would stand with her. This was a trend until my sister left for the army she came by less and less I got worried that my father took her to the mines but I was wrong… it was a dinner party everything was going well until the bullets started flying it happened so fast but when I saw that mask and that orange tail it didn't take much to know that she was betraying me and that's what hurt more than the slash she gave me…" Weiss explained her past

"Ever since then my father has hated the Faunus and that even counted the amount of staff board members that have died and that has made for a very difficult childhood." "Weiss I-" Ruby tried comforting her partner but she shoved her away

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And scoundrels!" "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted

"What…" Weiss growled "I-" Blake started before a clone took her place and running away

 _ **"Oh no you don't."**_ Katty said as she turned invisible as Blake ran to the statue and took her bow off a certain monkey tailed Faunus showed up "I knew you looked better without the bow."

 **And stop firstly I want Penny back :( and secondly I switched up Weiss' backstory to have a cat Faunus slash at her eye and her performance with the knight was peak perfect Thirdly I hope you don't mind the change I typed this I hope you like it and it looks like Shade owes Katty five ghost bucks anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to next time**


	24. Chapter 24

Act 3 Chapter 4 Finale The cat comes back

 **Huh it's been a long time since I last updated this f*** I'm busier than I thought I'm sorry to the ones who read this and wait for me to post a new chapter it's been hell for me at my job and I'm extremely sorry and I'll try to find a healthy schedule but I can't say that for sure… anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Team RWBY's dorm

Yang woke up with a yarn and a stretch as she looked under and found Blake was still gone.

"Weiss wake up." she groaned as she got out of bed but Weiss simply turned her back to her.

"Alright so that's how we're gonna play this huh?" Yang smirked as she went to the bathroom and got a bottle of water.

"Weiss if you don't wake up you're getting soaked." she sang the last bit when the heiress shifted deeper in her bed Yang responded by splashing not much but enough to cause Weiss to snap awake.

"Gah what is wrong with you!" she shouted as she wiped her face.

"What never heard of a prank?" Yang smirked at her.

"No and I'm upset you showed me the meaning" Weiss glared at her

"Yeah I know now hurry and get ready we're heading out" Tang said as she got her outfit on.

"What why?" Weiss asked.

"Cause we're missing two of our teammates and I want to make sure they get back safely." Yang said in a firm tone as she went out the door.

Transition~

"I can understand Ruby but Blake's a big girl she can handle herself." Weiss said.

"Come on Weiss she's one of our teammates." Yang blankly stared at her.

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss stared back.

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't but she's missing and we going to look for her. Whether you want to or not." Yang glared at her.

"Do you believe what's coming out of your mouth? You want to look for a member of the White Fang?" Weiss argued back as the two-butted heads.

Coffee shop

"So you want to learn more about me?" Blake asked as she sipped her tea.

"Finally she speaks you've been doing nothing but giving me blank stares and small talk for two days." The monkey faunus said as Blake gave him a glare.

"Yeah like that." He tested.

"Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a single faunus out there that hasn't! Stupid holier-than-thou creeps that uses force to get whatever they want." Sun hissed.

"I was… once a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted and Sun choked and coughed out his tea.

"Wait 'you' were a member before?" Sun asked in slight shock.

"Yes. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus. Of course despite being promised the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part of every boycott. And I thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist… then five years ago our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being were replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear. So… I left. I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help from a little black bow." Blake finished her backstory with a flick of her bow.

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

" _ **No no she hasn't"**_ The two snapped their heads to find Ruby smirking at them with her golden eye.

"Katty?!" Blake asked in shock as she didn't notice her.

"Hey didn't you have silver eyes before?" Sun asked her as he remembered Ruby having silver eyes when he ran past them.

" _ **Don't worry about that but as for you born into the White Fang huh?"**_ Katty smirked at Blake as the former White Fang member sighed.

Back to Weiss and Yang

Yang was shouting Blake's name trying to find her partner then got irritated when Weiss said nothing.

"Ok Weiss this is getting ridiculous ya mind helping?" Yang glared at the heiress.

"Help huh do you know who could help? The police." Weiss said

"Now I know why Shade wants to use you as a punching bag." Yang growled at her.

"What it was an idea." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Yeah a real sh-a real bad idea. Look I say we get her side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Yang had to correct herself as she glared at her.

"I think when we hear it you'll realize I'm right." Weiss huffed.

"Really and when have you ever been right about us?" Yang smirked at her and when the ice queen couldn't think of anyone she just glared at her.

"Well I can agree that Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said as she followed them.

"Whoa! Penny where did you come from?" Yang jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Hey guys. What are you up too?" Penny asked.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang told her.

"Oooh the faunus girl." Penny hummed in thought.

"How do you know that?" Weiss looked at her strangely.

"Uh the cat eats?" Penny said confused.

"What cat ears? She wears… a bow…" Yang then gave a look of realization as a tumbleweed flew by.

"That would explain her absurd tuna obsession" Weiss deadpanned.

"So where is she?" Penny looked for Blake.

"Don't know she's been gone since Friday." Yang sighed.

"(Gasp) That's terrible! Well don't worry you two I won't rest until we find your friend!" Penny hugged the two tightly.

"Urk! Penny thanks for the help but please you'll do us more of a favor if you looked for Ruby." Yang gasped for air.

"Now let go of us!" Weiss squeaked in Penny's tight grasp.

Back with Blake

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

" _ **Yeah Blakey what is the plan?"**_ Katty cooed as she seemingly __floated around the cat faunus.

"Ok can you stop that you're creepin me out" Sun stared at Katty's floating.

" _ **No I think I'm good."**_ Katty smiled at Sun as she floated around him.

"Is she always like this?" Sun asked the cat fauna who sighed.

"Yes and no sometimes she's dangerously aggressive sometimes she's unbelievably sweet." Blake told him.

" _ **An interesting version of a three-way mirror is it not?"**_ Katty sang.

"Katty please focus look I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Blake said in thought of the real culprit.

"What if the did? I mean… the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they might head next and if we not find them there… right" Sun suggested.

"The only thing is we don't know where they might be…" Blake frowned at the plan

" _ **You know something don't you monkey boy?"**_ Katty smirked at the monkey.

"Weeell while I was on the ship I heard some guys talkin about offing a huge shipment of dust coming from Atlas" Sun told the two.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge. As in big Schnee freighter." Sun told her.

"You sure?" Blake glared at him not believing him

Holy crap transition

"Thanks! For nothing…" Yang mumbled the last bit as her and Weiss walked out the store. "Ugh I hate this so much!" she shouted hating how elusive Ruby and Blake were. "You really don't care if we find her do you?" Yang gave the stink eye to Weiss.

"Look I've taken your words and I've put them to example Ruby more specifically Shade when she threatened me to use me as a punching bag I assumed the worst for Ruby and Katty I thought they would be violent and psychotic in their own ways but I was wrong Shade is just protective of Ruby and willing to beat down anyone who hurts her so with Blake I'll give her a chance if she's still apart of them then I'm going to turn her in if she's not well I'll just have to deal with it." Weiss rambled a bit.

"It was a yes or no question Weiss-cream not a speech." Yang chuckled a bit.

"Oh quit being a brute." Weiss glared at the blonde.

"Only if you stop having a stick up your butt." Yang teased and Weiss groaned at the comment.

"I'm just saying the truth Yang the innocent never run." Weiss said as she walked ahead.

"I wouldn't say that…" Yang whispered as she remembered a dark memory.

"So is Blake your friend?" Penny asked from behind them.

"God fun muffins… Don't do that." Yang jumped at Penny's appearance.

"Don't do what?" Penny asked confused at her act.

"Never mind look we're not exactly sure if Blake is our friend." Weiss shook of the scare and continued to walk.

"Are you mad at her?" Penny asked.

"I'm not but Weiss is." The blonde smiled at Penny.

"So she's not friends with Blake." She asked.

"No I'm not." Weiss deadpanned.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Penny tilted her head.

"You could say that." Yang shrugs.

"Well if anything let's just hope Ruby's ok." Weiss sighed as they walked off.

Transition nighttime

Blake is found lying on top of a roof of a warehouse watching diligently till her focus was brought to a certain monkey faunus.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked with fruit in his arms.

"Not really. They've only offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake told him as she went back to the scene.

"Cool I stole you some food." Sun smiled as he offered Blake an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked as she didn't take the apple.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun shot back and the ex white fang member glared at him.

"Ok too soon." Sun looked away and the apple he offered started to float.

" _ **You think?"**_ Katty smirked as she took a bite out of the apple.

As Sun went to make a complaint about Katty's sudden appearance they all heard a turbine of a bullhead and as the three saw soldiers with a red beast with three slash marks on their backs.

"Oh no…" Blake muttered as she recognized that symbol.

" _ **I assume that's them?"**_ Katty smirked knowing the answer.

"Can you not act like such a jerk?" Sun glared at the possessed Ruby.

" _ **Nno."**_ Katty rolled the n for effect.

"Alright grab the tow cables." A WF member said to the others.

"You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" Sun asked the frowning kitten.

"No I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake frowned deeper.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" A man in a bowler hat shouted at the WF members.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment soooo why don't you animals pick up the pace!" Roman shouted.

"This isn't right… the White Fang would never work with a human… especially one like him…" Blake was shaking with anger and confusion.

" _ **Kitten not everything stays the same from passive to violent from faunus only to all kinds of members."**_ Katty smiled at Blake who got up and drawled her blade.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sun asked but the ex WF member didn't listen as she jumped down.

" _ **Isn't it obvious she's killing herself."**_ Katty smiled darkly.

" _ **Ok what the fuck is wrong with you?"**_ Shade glared at Katty in Ruby's mind.

"Shade's right Katty I haven't seen you like this and it's worrying." Ruby looked worried at Katty.

" _ **Well it's certainly a story for you to listen to."**_ Katty said sadly as she started to tell them her origin.

As Ruby stood frozen Blake had Roman with her sword around his neck.

"Whoa Easy there little lady." Roman said to Blake.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked her masked members.

"Heh didn't ya get the memo?" Roman chuckled at Blake

"What are you talking about?" Blake pushed her blade harder against the thieves' neck.

"The White fang and I are going on a joint business venture together." Roman smirked.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake growled a little but soon another bullhead flown over the two.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman smirked when Blake looked at the second bullhead and gave the thief his chance to use his cane to shot the ground and blow Blake off him the resulted explosion was heard by Weiss Yang and Penny.

"Oh crap baskets." Yang sighed as she ran to the source.

Roman fired more shots at Blake and she roll and flip out of the way. Roman smiled as he continued to fire and Blake used a shadow clone to escape and run to a container for cover.

"Here kitty kit-" Roman was cut off by a banana peel landing on his hat.

"Woohoo!" a certain monkey fauna landed shoe first on Roman's face and flipped on his feet.

"Mess with her mess with me." he smirked at the downed thief.

"Your not the brightest banana in the bunch aren't ya kid?" Roman glared at Sun with shoe prints on his face as WF members surrounded him. As they charged Sun responded by elbows and roundhouse kicks in their faces soon he got his staff and started to crack WF members left and right. Roman growled in irritation as he shot at the monkey who spun his staff and deflected the shot and Blake jumped over Sun and charged at Roman.

"He's mine!" Blake slashed at him with shadow clones after the fourth shadow Roman started clubbing Blake with his cane and knocked her down soon Sun kicked him in the chest and broke his staff into two a pair of shotgun nun chucks and knocked Roman's cane back after a flurry of shells and cracks Blake came in and slashed Roman away when he was on the ground Roman smiled as he shot a container above the two and the dodged out of the way. Before Sun could recover he was met with the muzzle of Roman's cane.

Before Roman could pull the trigger he was met with a golden gauntlet to the face. "Excuse me!" the owner was Yang who smirked at him.

"Yang are these people your friends?" Penny soon walked up.

"Penny please get to safety!" Yang shouted at her obviously irritated.

Roman smiled as he shot Yang who got knocked down and laughed at his bull's eye

"Penny come on!" Yang shouted as she saw Penny step forward.

"Yang don't worry I'm combat ready!" Penny smiles as her backpack opened up and pushed out ten swords that seemingly levitated.

She used three to knock down two WF gunners and with a fan blade of steel she mowed through WF members stupid enough to charge at her

When the bullheads came and started shooting at the puppet master her backpack pushed out two blades and stuck them into a warehouse as she was pulled back she smiled enjoying herself all the while she the put her hands in front of her and the swords got in a circle and transformed into laser guns and spun to charge a bright green laser that fired and sliced two bullheads clean in half

When one bullhead with a Schnee dust crate tried to leave Penny stuck six swords into it's hull and pulled in towards her.

"What is it with girls smaller than me having the most sickest moves out there." Yang's jaw dropped at the sight.

With a green flash in her eyes Penny pulled and made the bullhead crash into the bay.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman growled as he got in his bullhead.

After a while the police arrived and were going over the events with Sun Blake Penny and Yang as Weiss showed up she walked to Blake.

"You are you still a member of the White Fang?" Weiss glared at Blake.

"No I'm not." Blake shook her head.

"I've left them ev-"

"Shush I've heard enough I trust you" Weiss cut her off with her finger

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"I said I trust you besides do you know how long I was looking for you? Twelve hours twelve hours I've had time to look and think and frankly I don't care!" Weiss scolded her

"Don't care" Blake asked more confused.

"Yes you said your not apart of the White Fang anymore so I can't hold that against you so the only solution at hand is to just put that past aside and trust you." Weiss smiled at the stumped cat fauna.

"So Blake I want you to promise me no us something the next time something big happens you come to us and not some stowaway" Weiss glared at Sun.

"I promise." Blake wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled.

"Alright team RWBY's back together!" Yang fist pumped.

"Wait but what about that Katty or something?" Sun asked and Yang broke

"GOD DAMN IT!" Yang burst into flames.

With Ruby

"Don't worry Ruby you'll be safe." a woman in said as she stroked her cheek and pushed her through a portal

With WBY

"EVERY SINGLE TIME I TAKE MY GOD DAMN EYES OFF HER SHE JUST VANISHES AND SUDDENLY" Yang held her hands out and suddenly Ruby comes through a portal and landed perfectly in Yang's arms.

"SOME RAMNDOM GOD JUST GIVES HER TO ME WHY?!" Yang shouted in rage while the others laughed at her mad rant.

 **And you should know the rest this one was way overdue and I'm really sorry for this so I promise I will try my best to keep my schedule clean**


	25. Chapter 25

Snippet Yang's lambent

 **This snippet represents is an intermission of act 2's finale when Ruby got dumped in Yang's arms so I thought I'd make a snippet of that so I hope you enjoy**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Team RWBY's dorm

As the four get back to their dorm Blake and Weiss were amazed that Yang was still going on her mad rant well it more so turned into a quiet mumble of burnt out rage and frustrations as Yang booted the door open she took off her cloths till she was in her bikini and did the same for Ruby.

"W-what the heck are you doing?!" Weiss shouted as Blake gave a blush.

"Cleaning Ruby what does it look like?" Yang looked annoyed at Weiss

"It kinda looks like you were getting ready to snuggle with Ruby." Blake said with a blush.

"No Blake come on I'm not like that." Yang rolled her eyes as she took Ruby in the bathroom.

"God damn it this is too small." Yang mumbled as she saw the small bathtub.

"Well it'll make do." Yang shrugged as she turned on the water and put them in the tub.

"Oh boy you just live to stress me out huh?" Yang asked as she relaxed in the warm water and started to wash Ruby's hair.

As Yang washed Ruby she began to zone out to the last time she did this with her.

3 years ago

"Ruby? Ruuuby where are you?" a 14 year old Yang called out to the soon to be red reaper but she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where is she she's gonna be late for practice." Vicky asked as she walked next to her.

"What do you think I'm doing brushing my hair?" Yang said as she was brushing her hair.

"I could not tell you." Vicky sighed.

"Look Vic I've been looking for her for the past hour I don't know…" Yang said concern bleeding from her tone.

"Well knowing her she's gonna be found when she wants too." Vicky said as she held her shoulder.

Yang sighed as she gave up her search and went to class.

After a whole school day of asking and threating Ruby was nowhere to be found and Yang started to panic.

"Shit shit shit where is she?!" Yang cursed as she ran around Patch and even the place where she first found Ruby.

"Oh god what if she ran away what if she's hurt what if-" a falling object cut off Yang.

"What the hell just landed on me?" Yang groaned as she looked and found it was Ruby.

"RUBY! THERE YOU ARE DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Yang cried as she held Ruby tight but she gave no response but to her she didn't care

2 year later

"Ruuuby? Ruuuby? Where are you we're gonna be late!" a 16 year old Yang shouted upstairs but when she got no response she walked upstairs and looked in her room to find nothing as she sighed in defeat.

"Dad! Ruby's gone again!" Yang shouted downstairs.

"Again?! Now who's gonna come with us to the fair!?" Taiyang shouted.

"We can invite the twins." Yang suggested as she walked downstairs.

"No too rowdy we haven't spend time with Qrow in a while" Taiyang suggested.

"Ugh him he's just gonna flirt and drink." Yang groaned as Qrow walked in.

"Oh come on I'll behave." Qrow said with his usual drunken slur.

"Right." Yang rolled her eyes as she couldn't help but worry for her lost reaper.

After a day at the fair with some laughs and dunking her uncle Yang's smile faded as she started to worry about Ruby again.

"Still worrying about Ruby?" her father asked.

"Yeah it's just ever since we found her she's been a roller coaster with her one point she's happy healthy and active with her points of anger from Shade and confusing two faced nature from Katty it's points like these where she disappears and just makes think what is going through her mind wha-" Yang got cut off as a red cloaked person fell on her.

"God damn it why…." Yang groaned in pain as Qrow and Taiyang laughed when Ruby fell on her.

Back to the present

"I swear your gonna be the death of me." Yang chuckled at the memories as she dried off Ruby.

As Yang put on her tank top and pajama pants she smiled "Now I know why I love ya Rubes you are just one hell of a coaster." She said as she kissed her forehead.

 **And done this was a nice chapter to write and to be honest I remember why I hated myself for not updating this well anyway act 3s over next up act 4 hope you enjoy it :3**


	26. Chapter 26

Act 4 Chapter 1 Another day another death

 **Hey everyone putting up another chapter now that I have more free time on my hands and I can say you might see me upload more chapters so with that being said I hope you enjoy another chapter**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Vale

Everything was right in Vale with a new bookstore opening up and after the all around old man hung the sign but he ended up falling and landed on his back when he looked up he saw a green haired red eyed female giving him a helping hand up.

"You ok there pal?" she lifted him up and the man nodded.

"I'm not from here this place seems really organized compared to back home" she said as she looked around the block.

"So if you don't mind can you point me to this store please?" she held up a note that the old man took out a pair of reading glasses, which he nodded and pointed in the right direction.

"Thanks you're a lifesaver" she smiled and walked off and when she reached a corner a male with gray hair and grey eyes was leaning on a wall.

"So finally asked for direction eh?" he asked smugly.

"Mercury I'm considering paying you just stop talking for five minutes" she groaned at him.

"How much will you pay?" he gave a slight head tilt

"I'll give you this wallet" she deadpanned as she held up a wallet

"The old man's wallet?" he asked with a smirk

"No just all the lien inside for five minuets maybe even ten if theirs more" she waved the wallet in his face

"Tempting but I'm going to have to say no" he smiled and shook his head

"Grr fine dead man" she growled and tossed the wallet aside after she took the lien then continued to walk away

"Not my fault you want this dead man" he chuckled as she followed suit and the two walked for a few minutes the grey haired boy spoke up

"Are we there yet?"

"No and before you start that stupid shit we're not going to be there until we pass a few blocks." she said in annoyance

"What can you blame me this place is so dull." he shrugged his arms before putting them behind his head

"What you call dull I call calm tall building diverse culture." the girl looked around the city block

"And nice dopey who are easy pickings for you to pickpocket." he smiled at the girl

"Oh come on that's every city." she stopped and rolled her eyes

"Well their no match for Emerald Master Thief" he said dramatically with his hands covering his mouth in mock shock

"I swear to fuck if things were different I'd kick you in the shin for every stupid thing you'd say." she growled as she stomped ahead

"Heh well it's not so wanna give it a try?" he smiled at her and her response was her flipping the bird at him

"Ouch" he held his chest at the response

After a few blocks they were in a store with books all over the floor and Mercury looked at a bookshelf while Emerald went to the reception table and rang the bell

"Give me one second please" a voice walked backwards with a stack of books

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home of every book under the sun! How uh…how may I help you?" he slowed in speech as he looked at the two

"Just browsin'." Mercury said as he slammed a book shut.

"Actually I was wondering do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald leaned on the desk

"Why yes we do" Tukson nodded

"Perfect!" Emerald smiled

"Would you like a copy?" he asked while the thief shook her head

"Nah just wondering if ya did." She smiled as Mercury slammed another book shut

"Hmm I know how about Violet's Garden?" she asked as Tukson gave an irritated look

"He's got it and in paperback and in hardback." Mercury held up a hardcover

"Ooh the options are nice." she smiled with her hand in her chin

"No pictures though." The grey haired boy spoke in boredom and distain as he slammed it again

"Hey! Do you have any comics?" he asked

"Near the front." The storeowner smiled before the green haired girl broke his train of thought

"Oh wait I know what about Third Crusade?" she asked

"Umm…I…I don't believe we have that one." He said as Mercury slammed a fourth book

"Ouch." He winced

"What was this place called Tukson's book trade home of…?" Emerald acted coy and stopped her sentence

"Every book under the sun." he finished her sentence

"Except Third Crusade." Mercury deadpanned

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson rolled his eyes

"More like false advertising." He argued back

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep Tukson." Emerald's tone changed to a more steel like tone as Mercury dimmed the lights of the store

"I heard your leaving got a nice place in Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be too happy to hear that. And you should know we're not happy either. You know who we are don't you?" Emerald asked

"Yes…" Tukson slowly nodded

"So you know why we're here?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes." He gave another nod

"Soo I guess your not going to go down easy aren't you?" She gave a smirk as Tukson gave a growl and jumped on the table

"No!" he roared as he leaped at Emerald and slashed at her but she ducked and Tukson earned a shot from Mercury's boot after a while the two exit the store with Emerald stretching her arms and Mercury reading a comic

"Really you actually got a comic?" she gave an annoyed look at him as the grey haired butcher shrugged

"I like the pictures."

WF Warehouse

The thief and the butcher get back to their warehouse to find White Fang soldiers packing dust containers and weaponry while Torchwick was twirling his cane

"Oh look she sent the chaos kids?" he gave a fake smile at the two

"Man this is turning out like a divorce." He said as he wrapped the two in a strained hug

"Ugh please don't give me the thought of you procreating." Emerald groaned as she and Mercury slipped out of the hug

"Man you really don't know how to take a joke. And I'm glad a certain someone told me where you two have been." He said as he walked to his map with a card in his hand

"I'm sorry what?" Emerald asked as she felt her back pocket to find the card gone

"I'm a professional my precious gemstone. Don't worry I'm sure you'll learn something." The bandit smiled as he looked at the card then frowned

"And I would like to learn why you have this address?" he gave them a suspicious look

"Sure like you need to know?" Emerald glared at him as she crossed her arms

"Kinda read my mind their gemstone." Roman walked up to her and patted her head

"Well if you have to know we've been cleaning up one of your problems." Mercury glared back smacked his gloved hand off Emerald head

"Oh come on I had that under control." Roman rolled his eyes

"Uh-huh but two packed bags and a ticket to Vacuo says otherwise." Mercury hummed as he gave him a sarcastic look

"I swear if I was in control I would take you and your little street rat and I would-" Roman was cut off by a fireball whizzing past his face

"You would do nothing Torchwick." A voice glazed in honey said

"Yeah nothing right…" he slowed his speech as he backed up slightly

"Cinder!" Emerald looked behind her to find a woman with long black hair with it covering a part of her face and covering her amber eyes when Emerald went to her Cinder held up her hand

"Later Emerald now as for you I do believe you told me you were going to take care of the runaway am I correct?" she asked as she gave a small head tilt

"Yes that is correct but-" Roman was cut off by Emerald

"He was going to escape to Vacuo so Mercury and I decided to kill the rat ourselves." She smiled

"Nah I'm pretty sure he was a cat." He looked at Emerald

"What like a puma?" she raised an eyebrow

"Bingo." He smiled back

"Zip it you fools. Now then did can you explain why you ignore my instructions to keep your hands clean?" Cinder squinted her eyes at them while Roman smirked at the two

"I just though-" she was cut off by a hand holding her cheeks

"Emerald how many times do I have to say it don't think just obey." She gave a smile as Roman motioned a knife going across his neck with his finger

"Y-yes ma'am it won't happen again." She nodded as she could only look at Cinder

"Good now then as for you mind telling me why this job wasn't done sooner?" she raised an eyebrow and a hand

"Well I mean if you'd look around you'd see I've been busy." He said as he motion to the crates of Dust

"Your are an inspiration to all ski mask wearing punk." Mercury deadpanned

"Well if you take a look at me I have this town running scared. Police camping around every corner. Dust prices through the roof. And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals vials and rounds than we know what to do with. Speaking of which if you guys don't mind filling me in on your grand master plan it would make the robberies I pull off a whole lot easier." He clenched his teeth as he slammed his cane on the floor while Cinder shook her head and caressed his cheek with her hand

"Oh Roman you've always been fond of the easier path haven't you? Please have a little faith and believe me you'll know what to do when you need to do it." Cinder's eyes glowed a bright yellow and her hand seemed to get warmer

"Besides we have all the dust we need." Her eyes dimmed and her hand cooled as she walked back to the other two.

"Ok…so then what now?" Torchwick asked slowly as he looked at Cinder in slight confusion

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear this building. I'll send your other instructions at a later time." She said as she walked away

"Instructions?" Roman raised an eyebrow

"We moving on to phase two that's all you need to know." She smiled as she motioned Mercury and Emerald and they followed

"Sure thing…man those two are weird." Roman sighed as he pulled out a cigar as he remembered Katty's similar golden glowing eye

"Wait where…?" he patted his coat for his lighter as he heard a whistle to find Emerald with his lighter as she flipped him off and soon felt a stab in her foot

"Ow! What?!" she looked as the lighter was gone and an umbrella was all she saw as an arm gave the lighter back to Torchwick

"Thanks Neo" that was all he said as the lights went out

 **Oh my hell that took a long time to get this out but I can say this was worth it**


	27. Chapter 27

Halloween special Acidic gems

 **This one's out to the new Venom movie that came out and while I haven't seen it I'm just happy they even considered it XD**

Narrator speaking

"Person speaking"

 _ ***SOUND EFFECT**_ _ *****_

" _ **? speaking"**_

Ruby pov

Dear blog

Today was a regular day for me ate some cookies fought Yang…Well got trounced by Yang stupid sister wanting me to fight without my baby still got bruises note to self make a speed challenge for her. Well besides me hating my sister I guess she has a point with me stinking without my sweetheart I guess that's the reason I'm making this piece I'm wondering how I can fight without my baby buuut I think I just figured it out took me 10 years to figure it out but it's long enough for me :D So come on out say hi to my blog. _**Hello Ruby's blog.**_ Owww my head still hurts when I do that… _**Not my fault you don't use me enough.**_ Well I mean I don't really need you now I'm doing fine without you. _**Is that so? *CRASH***_ What the heck man?! I needed that ;~; _**Oh quit whining you can buy more :3**_ I'm trying to save up you jerk! _**For more cookies right?**_ …Shut up… _**Hah knew it**_ Ugh you are a jerk you know that? _**Love you too Rosie**_ Well now that you're here diary meet the alien that's been keeping me alive Eddy but he prefers Venom cause it makes him sound spooky. _**Lemme eat your brains :3**_ Yep spooky so for those of you who are lost Eddy _**Venom.**_ Don't care Eddy here he's a nice alien that's been bonded to me for 10 years he's been keeping my legs nice a strong ever since my accident with the whole bullhead crash I somehow survived but my legs ended up getting crushed under flaming sheets of steel very painful but before I get flashbacks the short version is got in a plane crash and I lost my legs and when I was resting in my bed I found this black goop slither into my room and for a second I thought it was some sort of slime grimm but turns out it was Eddy looking for a host and he chose me by luck but who am I to judge he saved me and well I got my legs back. _**Well I thought a nice girl like you deserves a second chance.**_ Aww thanks Eddy :) Also that brings me to personality Eddy's kinda split down the middle on one side there's Eddy the nice sort of movie star guy and Venom the alien thing that likes eating people _**Referencing back to the 'lemme eat your brains' comment**_ Yeah well I'd like to go on but that's all the laptop time I'm gonna get see you around and _**I'll see you in your nightmares :3**_

 **Boom betcha weren't expecting a Venom blog :3 Yea yea I know Venom's suppose to be the stuff of nightmares but how can he be scary if he's attached to Ruby? HOW I ASK? But well tell me your opinion on this little blog and tell me if I should do more**


	28. Chapter 28

Christmas special Nu 2

Ghouls have hearts too

 **So um yeah my last update was in October huh well I can say I'm kinda an ass if people still follow this and been waiting for an update so as a gift to you all I give a swear by the end of this year I want to owe up to at least 3 more chapters of this story so without further ado let's begin**

Far away there's a place with laughter and applaud in one girl's mind is a home to twin ghouls who reside in it this is the tale of the Ghouls with souls the first with a kitten like personality and had a witch hat with a white soulless shine to it her name was Katrina the ghoul with a michivious persona and the other with a fire that burned as fiercely as the flames of hell she was known as Shade the hellfire spirt. Two sprits who were made as rumors as beings who would take the souls of innocent and leave the body to their own graves but to others who truly knew these ghouls would know a different story as of one colors that would be compared as a grimm this is the story of Ruby Rose and how two ghosts live in her soul it was her gift from her parents that would give her the present of life at the expense of their village and Ruby's father's life while Summer was able to escape with her daughter they soon found themselves homeless and in the rain as they were alone in an abandoned home where grimm constantly attacked leaving the mother tired sick and constantly getting hurt all for the sack of her little rose's safety but one day to a floating black feather as soon a girl with a draconic fire when she bashed through the grimm with bright gold gauntlets saving the roses from an untimely fate.

"Who are you?" The mother asked not trusting the girl yet. "Name's Yang but I should be asking you that question." the girl shot back as the smaller Rose held her mother's ruined outfit "Mom please my name is Ruby and this is my mom Summer." the smaller rose introduced the two of them as the blonde "Thank you Rubes so what brings you two in the midst of these evil woods?" Yang asked as the gauntlets on"Well if you had an idea we're kinda homeless." The white cloaked woman rolled her eyes. "I can tell your on edge but there's no need to bite my head off." Yang looked offended as Ruby looked worried "Sorry about her it's just she's been protecting me for a few months…" the girl in red said sadly the woman in white hugged her close "It's not your fault sweetie and you know it." She said as she rubbed the top of her head "Well considering it's nearly that time of the year how about I do you guys a favor?" The blonde dragon smiled at them as Ruby tilted her head "And what is it?" "Ruby no!" Summer denied her as her motherly instincts kicked in "Woman will you chill out!" Ruby's eyes turned red in annoyance "What are you suggesting?" 'Ruby' asked the blonde "Well I can see if my pops can let you stay with us free of charge since we live in a home outta town." The blonde smiled warmly at the roses giving them a light they did not see in ages one that gave them life and so they followed the blonde to their home enjoying some small talk and puns as soon Summer trusted Yang as she gave a relieved sigh and a thought 'Perhaps this Christmas won't be so bad after all.'

 **I know I don't really deserve most of you that managed to stay with me through this story but I'm trying really it's been rough on me and my lifestyle make it really hard for me to focus on the story so I can say this I'll push those aside and see if I can squeeze out three chapters by the end of this year and hopefully they'll be a good read tata and have a merry christmas**


	29. Chapter 29

Act 4 chapter 2

Intros and rages

 **Allright chapter 1's starting up and I'm ready to rock this if this seemed a bit quickly made and developed please let me know I'll see if I can fix it and make it satisfactory**

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

"People speaking"

Narrator speaking

"Why am I not surprised at this." The blonde witch's eye twitched as she looked outside to find Atlas military ships starting to dock outside. "Well James is a busy man being how he runs a military and an academy however seeing the ships are a bit of an eyesore…" Ozpin said as he drank a bit of his coffee till his desk had a holo screen of requesting access. "You may come in." He said as the doors slid open letting said general of Atlas inside. "Ozpin." "General." The two addressed each other as the general gave a wave "Please no need for formalites. It's been too long." He smiled as he shook the headmaster's hand before his eyes trailed to the witch. "And Glynda it has certainly been to long since the last we met." "Oh James…I'll be outside." She deadpanned without any intrest in her voice as she walked away. "Good to know she hasn't changed one bit." He laughed lightly as the headmaster went to his desk "So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas I wonder?" Ozpin hummed as he poored a cup of coffee for the general. "After all headmasters don't typically travel with their students for Vytal Festival." he said as he handed the cup to him as Ironwood took it "Well you know how much I love Vale at this time of year. Besides with you hosting I thought this would be an optimul time for us to catch up" he smiled as he poured some milk in his cup while Ozpin sat at his desk "Well I can certainly appreciate quality time between good friends but it's the small fleet outside my window that has me somewhat concerned." He said as he drunk from his cup "Well…Concern is what brought them here." "I understand Travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-" Oz…you and I both know why I brought those men." The general cut Ozpin off as he gave a sigh "We are at a time of peace. Shows of power like this are going to give off the wrong impression." the grey haired male said as Ironwood put his hand on his desk "But if what Qrow said is true-" "If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival a time to celebrate peace and unity so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin cut the general off. "I'm just being cautious." "As am I…which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can." "Believe me I am but ask yourself this…do you honestly think your children can win a war?" the general asked as his eyes narrowed slightly "You should know by now I hope they never have too…" he said as he gave a heavy sigh.

" _ **This crap is soooooo Stupid!"**_ An angry Shade was threating to flip the table as Yang Nora and Jaune were the only ones keeping her from making a loud crash "Quit ragin Shade it's just a game!" Yang said as she held Shade's arms back "A game where you just destroyed my fleet when I had hope." Weiss cried anime tears as she crossed her arms at the blonde "What not my fault you stink at this." "And There it is! No hesitation to let me know how much I 'Stink'!" She air quoted her as Shade decked Yang in the cheek "Ow! Alright alright I'm sorry sheesh!" The blonde whined as she held her cheek "Well at least Blake's not complaining." She said as she rubbed her cheek. "Huh? Oh um right?" the ninja girl wasn't really paying attention to anything right now due to her daydream. "Blakey poo I need you to defend me here!" the blone bruiser whined more till Jaune came along "Hey mind if I play?" he asked brightly _**"Go ahefreakin head cause I am not dealing with HER!**_ " The unknown ghoul growled as she pushed her cards in his hand before stomping off as Yang tried to keep her in "Cmon Shade don't be like that!" _**"Screw off Yang!"**_ "Well either way this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning appearntly Yang only possess." Weiss said as she put her chin on her hand "Well I'll have you know people tell me I'm a natural born leader." He smiled proudly "By who your mother?" "A-and Pyrrha!" He stammered "Hello Again~" she sang as he sat in Ruby's seat "Besides Ruby I mean Shade trusted me with her hand so that means I am playing!" he said as Yang came back with a punch welt in her cheek "Well don't come crying to me when you lose Vomit boy." Yang smirked as she fixed her cheek. Three turns later Yang and Weiss were both in complete shock to find their armies totaled and Blake simply dropped the game making Jaune the official ruler of Remenant "Soooo what was that about crying?" Jaune smirked at Yang who was having an inside battle of weather or not to flip the table in rage or give Jaune a noogie in surprise but her train of thought was cut in half when she heard Sun's voice. "Yang Blake Ice queen." "Why does everybody keep calling me that?!" said Schnee heiress whined as she slammed her hands on the table. "I never formally introduced you to my old friend girls guys meet Neptune." Sun smiled as he introduced the blue haired male next to him "Pleased to meet you all and um aren't libraries for reading?" "Thank you!" Ren shouted with his hands up as Nora giggled. "Shush don't be a nerd." "I am an intellectual not a nerd." The boy named Neptune flicked his forehead as Weiss gave a curious look "So Neptune where are you from?" "Haven…And I don't believe I caught your name…Mind gracing me with it snow angel?" He gave a smile that shined making Weiss' heart skip a beat "U-um Weiss Weiss Schnee." "Are you kidding me!?" Jaune harshly whispered to the amazon who simply shrugged. "I never took you as the board-game playin type!" Sun said as Blake simply tilted her head "Riiight…well I think I'm done playing for today." "Blake said as she walked away as the monkey faunus shrugged with Nora a few seconds later "Women." _**"I know right?"**_ Katrina smiled as she came behind her.

 **Aand gonna stop it here cause I want to start the next chapter off with some daydreams see ya next time**


	30. Chapter 30

Act 4 chapter 3

The unknown is shown

 **Yea it's gonna be kinda obvious I'm not putting out three chapters cause I thought it was the 24** **th** **so that's my bad but at least I tried and got two chapters out right? Anyway let's get this road paved**

"People speaking"

" _ **Ghost speaking"**_

Narrator speaking

The moon shone on the cat ninja who sat alone to her thoughts to the previous events being the White Fang working with humans one being Torchwick of all people questions ran through her head what were the White Fang planning what was their next move who was their leader but the most confusing and concerning was what was Ozpin going to do more or less what does he know…these questions ran through her head constantly till it was cut in half by Yang kicking the door open with a angered look "UUUUGH Why did Shade have to rage quit!?" She shouted at Katrina who gave a giggle _**"Well maybe if you let Shade and Weiss take the time to learn the game and see how it works you may have been able to keep some of your lien."**_ The gold-eyed ghoul smirked "It always amazes me how your brain manages to keep stable." Weiss said as Katrina shrugged _**"It surprises me too snow angel.**_ She said as Weiss' eyes trailed to the book ninja who went for the door "Don't you Dare open that." She said with a cold tone making Blake stop in her tracks "As of late I noticed you've been moody quiet and anti-social and Yang I swear if you sass me I will freeze you in a ice cube." Weiss said without even looking at the blonde who was ready to say something. "And frankly I'm almost insulted cause you made a promise to me-No you made a promise to all of us that you'd tell us if something was wrong. SO Blake Belladonna… What. Is. Wrong!?" she pointed dramatically at her chest while balancing herself on a chair who then put back promptly in the desk before glaring at her as Blake gave a heavy sigh "I just…I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." _**"Your still thinking about Torchy?"**_ Katrina asked. "Torchwick the White Fang All of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake exclaimed in confusion "Ozpin told us not to worry about it. Besides with the police and Huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it…hopefully." Yang said a bit weary "Well considering the lack of confidence you have I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do." She countered making Katrina and Yang raise an eyebrow at her "Okay between blowing up nightclubs like the brute over here stopping thieves like multimind over there and fighting for freedom I'm sure you three think your all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells…" _**"That's still a thing?"**_ "But let me once again be the voice of reason and remind you that we're students not sure about Katrina or Shade but none the less we're students we're not ready to handle the sort of situation." "Well yea but-" "We're not ready!" Weiss cut Yang off "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there somewhere planning their next move and none of us know what it is!" _**"And we're not going to do you really think their stupid enough to let us find out what it is?"**_ Katrina stopped Blake "W-what do you mean?" _**"Blake I get it your worried no your terrified of what the Fang are planning but really your acting like a deluded child playing hero it's four huntresses in training against a corrupt organization planning to take down the kingdom of Vale in your mind do you really think they are going to let us even come close to taking down a portion of soldiers?"**_ "M-maybe if we g-" _**"NO EXCEPTIONS BLAKE!"**_ The unknown ghoul shouted at her making Blake freeze _**"Kitten I get it it's nice your willing to go your way to protect the people from the White Fang but really it's one girl with a deluded dream against soldiers who know what their doing and has the intent to kill you even if you're a faunus."**_ She glared at her making her shrink _**"Now take my words in context or else you'll end up like me."**_ She said as a light blue ghoul came out Ruby's mouth making the other girls pale as Ruby coughed a bit as she held her throat "W-what the hell?" "G-ghost!?" Weiss shouted as Yang sighed "Yeah Katrina's a ghost alright." "Did you know about this?!" Blake and Weiss looked at the brawler in shock "Yea she told me this when I first met Ruby a few years back." She nodded as another bright red ghoul with horns came out making Ruby pale as she fell on Weiss' bed "R-ruby?!" Weiss went to her leader and held her as dark veins started to rise from Ruby's skin _**"Katty go back inside I'll explain this one"**_ the horned ghost said as Katrina went back in Ruby's chest making the dark veins fade away. "W-what was that what is going on?!" Weiss was losing her calm as she started to panic "Easy Weiss…Let me just get some air…" Ruby said as she held her shoulder and stood up as she walked out the door that soon got blocked while Ruby limped a bit through the halls she bumped into someone tall making her fall over as she panted a bit "Whoa you ok there?" a blank hand reached for her as Ruby took it weakly and got up slowly "Yes I'm fine just heading to the infirmary…" Ruby said as she gave a slow nod. "You sure the infirmary's gonna help you there you look a little pale." Her gray haired acomplise said as Ruby gave a nod "Well if you want we can help you there." "No thanks but I appreciate it name's Ruby if your wondering." The red haired reaper smiled as the two nodded "Emerald." "Name's Mercury."the pair introduced themselves as soon Ruby noticed another more older student walking behind them "And I can see yo two made a new friend." She smiled as the two nodded "Yea and I'm guessing you're here for the festival?" she asked the student "Indeed we are just looking around we'll be on our way soon." she smiled the pair walked past Ruby so her eyes can glow gold _**"Well I guess we'll see each other again."**_ She smiled at her as the student gave a look of surprise and amusement "I suppose we shall." _**"Welcome to beacon Fall hope you enjoy your stay."**_ Katrina smiled at her as she walked off "That I will that I will." She smiled back as her own eye glowed.

 **Aaand that's the end of that chapter goal was a failure only got two chapters in but at least I got two in so that shows a bit of growth for me so Happy New Years and let's see if I can get some more chapters aside from holiday specials so see ya and let's enjoy 2019!**


End file.
